


Dark Sister's Fury

by ticka77



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Corruption, F/M, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jonerys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 26,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticka77/pseuds/ticka77
Summary: Rhaegar Defeated Robert, and overthrew his father, taking Cersei as queen after Lyanna's "unfortunate" death. Jon is a Prince of the blood, second in line for the throne. Betrothed to the Beautiful princess Daenerys, they fight to keep what's theirs, with Fire and Blood. Up North, the stark words hold true as winter stirs.Previously titled All that Glitters isn't Gold. I thought this title fits better.





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> So I was admitted into hospital and had nothing to do, this idea has been swirling around in my head a while and I’ve taken inspiration from some fics I’ve read for this. It’s going to be Jonerys centred because how could you not. Hope you enjoy.  
> Inspired by the awesome fics by Ashleyfanfic,  
> Rolltodd and Targaryenrestoration, though my fic is a shadow of the quality of theirs, I'd be happy of someone enjoys this fic a fraction of how much I enjoyed theirs.

 

ALL THAT GLITTERS IS NOT GOLD

JON I

The wind sliced through Jon like a hot knife through butter, his long black curls fluttering. He’d been stalking the elk for days, Ghost beside him moving as silently as his namesake.

  
_You’re mine_. Jon thought as he edged closer, relaxing his body as he breathed in, ready to release his arrow.  
His strike was true, and caught the elk behind the shoulder, watching with grim satisfaction as he fell. A whistle of appreciation behind him as Ser Brynden showed his pride in Jon.  
“We'll make a prince out of you yet boy!” he laughed.  
“Ill tell my father, he will rejoice to hear it ser!” Jon japed.  
As they took their prize and began the long journey back to Summerhall, Jon began to think of the last few weeks.

_**Flashback two weeks** _

  
The celebrations continued throughout the night. Prince Joffrey’s 14th name day as well as his twin, Princess Myrcella, was being celebrated in the newly rebuilt Summerhall.Jon watching as Joffrey revelled in the attention he was receiving from the guests. Summerhall had been given to Joffrey as a wedding gift to Margaery Tyrell, by their father, King Rhaegar as a reward for the Tyrell's loyalty during the Rebellion 19 years ago. Rhaegar had cut a forlorn figure since Lyanna’s passing during Jon's birth. The pride of Robert Baratheon was such that he couldn’t accept that Rhaegar had won both the war and Lyanna’s hand meant that he had fled across the narrow sea with what few loyalists remained after Ned Stark and Jon Arryns defection.  
Every few years, rumours spread that the great stag had raised an army in the form of the Golden Company to be brushed away by Tywin Lannister, the hand of the king. Jon knew one day, war would come, like distant thunder promising a storm, Roberts wrath would haunt the 7 kingdoms for years to come.

“Jon, come celebrate with your brother!” Joffrey drawled.  
Just loves to be the centre of attention.  
“I'm needed elsewhere, forgive me Joff, we’ll have a drink together later.” Jon promised.

There was only one person Jon had eyes for tonight, and if most certainly wasn’t Joffrey Targaryen.  
Among a sea of people, her silver hair and amethyst eyes called to him like a sailor to sea.

I tire of pretending to be happy for him, come for a ride with me? The night is young and the stars are out.” He whispered.

A knowing smirk appeared on Danys lips.

“why, are you jealous that the day is not yours?” she grinned.

“I’m leaving with or without you, it makes no difference to me." Jon growled.  
Already knowing her answer, Jon briskly walked out the Hall and began to make his way to the stables, where Winter was waiting for him.

  
“hey girl, I missed you. You hungry? Here you go.”

  
Winter brayed and accepted the proffered food, nudging his hand lovingly.

  
“ let’s go for a ride girl eh?”

Jon saddled her expertly, his years of squiring for Ser Arthur Dayne surfacing once more.

  
“ You wasn’t going to wait for me?” He heard through the night winds.

“I knew you would take your time, you’re so slow!” he taunted.

Dany laughed, the sound echoing through the stables, she went to her silver, a gift from a magister from Pentos on her 16th name day, and began saddling him while Jon waited, already mounted on Winter.  
As they rode through the godswood, they spoke of their betrothal, of her brother Viserys, currently visiting the free cities along with Ser Robar. Ser Robar, dutiful as ever still sent reports every few moons to update the king on his brother and his travels.  
“Ser Robar mentioned in one of his letters to father that Viserys has converted to the fire god of volantis, and hes even got a red priest following him.”  
“my brother always craved attention, no matter who from. It’s why Rhaegar sent him away, Viserys was so upset when Rhaegar returned from the rebellion, everyone thought he was dead, and when my father died, Mother named Vis as king, thinking Rhae was dead. It broke him you know. To have what he always wanted and then to have it taken away by the brother you idolized would break any man.”  
Her words hit Jon deep. While he loved Aegon, there was always a sense of anger from Aegon, as if Jon had somehow wronged him. As the older brother, Jon idolised Aegon. Following him like a puppy, doing his bidding. Then he grew up, and became his own man. He knew he wasn’t born to be king, he didn’t even want it. He just wanted to be happy, to have a family, and a home to be proud of. While Rhaegar had rebuilt Summerhall for Joffrey, and Aegon dwelt on Dragonstone as crown Prince, Jon would be happy to have a small keep in the north, near his mother’s family. Alas, as a Prince of the blood, Jon’s home wouldn’t be a simple castle, and to this degree, his father ordered the Reconstruction of Harrenhal nearly 2 and 10 years ago. Construction was to be completed imminently, tying in with Jon and Daenerys' looming marriage.

Jon took a deep breath. He had been practicing a speech all even g, trying to find the best way to break the news to Daenerys.

He shook his head and blurted out the first thing to come to his head.  
“I’m leaving.” Jon said, grimacing internally at his bluntness.

 _Tact is not my strong suit. Neither is talking to women. Neither is trying to calm a woman down._ _Seven hells, I should've brought the hound out here, he would have done a better job._

  
Daenerys blinked, her mouth opened in a small ‘O'.  
“What do you mean you're leaving?” she gasped.  
Jon smiled sadly.  
“ I mean I'm going North. Rumours are spreading about a wildling army, and father said he wanted me to investigate. Also I did a bit of research. Apparently Brynden Rivers disappeared long ago beyond the wall. I want to find Dark Sister, and bring her back. I leave in a few weeks.”


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jons fateful ride with Daenerys, the truth is revealed, and it's not as simple as you'd think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I said, this fic is dependant on the reception it gets. I won't waste my time if no-one enjoys it, but I'd like to get my ideas out there. So here's chapter 2. Enjoy if you can.

Jon II  
Now Jon loved history. He was in love with the legends of Aemon the Dragonknight, Ser Duncan the Tall and Visenya, the sister-wife of Aegon the Conqueror, But most of all, he was fascinated by Valyria. Jon’s relative, Aemon Targaryen was escorted to the wall by none other than Brynden Rivers, one of the great bastards of Aegon the Unworthy. Brynden Rivers was the last known carrier of the ancestral sword of House Targaryen, Dark Sister. Jon wanted to retrieve it from beyond the wall, where his friend Sam Tarly believed he had found the location of the sword. The secret to forging Valyrian steel was lost in the Doom of Valyria, so the recovery of the sword was even more important. Going to the wall was imperative for Jon, and he would also report his findings on the state of the Nights Watch, which had been in decline for years, despite the amount of recruits drafted since the end of the rebellion. To say that Jon was excited would be an understatement. No Targaryen had gone north of the wall in a very long time, and no Targaryen has come back.

  
_I will bring both honour, and Dark Sister to my House_. Jon thought determinedly.

After his ride with Dany, and her subsequent anger, understanding and anger again at learning his desire to go north, Jon had avoided Dany for a few weeks, up until he went for a hunt with his Kingsguard, Ser Brynden Tully, The legendary Blackfish. Upon his return, Dany had neglected to speak to him, look at him or even acknowledge him, such was her rage.

  
_Hell truly has no fury like a woman scorned_.

Jon thought to himself.  
The day came when Jon, with his party of his squire Edric Dayne, Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Benjen, Loras Tyrell and the hound, Sandor Clegane, all left for White Harbour, and onwards to the wall.  
Jon felt a slight emptiness as his lack of goodbye or any interaction from Daenerys or even Aegon resonated in his mind. Winter kept a steady pace as they rode north, their journey just beginning.

“You know, you keep staring at that necklace I’m going to rip it off your shoulders boy!” the hound rasped.

  
Woken from his daydream, jon looked up and took in his surroundings. White Harbour loomed in the distance, close enough for Jon to see the sigil flying above the castle walls.

  
“Remind me why you brought that monster with us north.” Benjen grumbled in his ear.

Though Jon loved his uncle dearly, he regretted bringing him along as  he didn't seem to like sailing, though 2 moons on a ship would sour the stomach of even the hardiest of sailors.

“,Because he’s a good fighter, and if the wildlings are as fierce as the northerners say, were going to need him.” He replied.

“and I like him. Sarcastic fucker that he is.”

He added with a grin.

Lord Manderly was a big man. Jon felt pity for his chair as it seemed to strain under the mans weight as Jon and his party were led into the great hall.

  
“Your Grace, I welcome you to my humble home, my name is Lord Wyman Manderly, this is my daughter Wylla and my daughter Wynafryd., and you have already met my son Wendel who escorted you here. We have prepared a feast in your honour, and hope you come to enjoy the hospitality of the north.” The Lord of Manderly boomed.

“You are too kind my lord. My men and I shall not stay long, as we have an important mission at hand, but food and drink is always welcome And we welcome a warm bed, it’s been a long journey, tonight we feast, and in the morn we ride.” Jon replied politely.

“Of course, of course! May I ask what mission is at hand Your Grace? If I can help in any way just say the word. Ships, supplies, horses, men. If the crown needs, we will do what we can.”

  
“The journey is beyond the wall my lord. If you have a few brave men willing to come with us, the help would be appreciated but if not, the fresh supplies and horses would be graciously accepted.”  
Lord Manderly waved his hand lazily. granting his request as if it were as trivial as asking for a cup of water.

  
“I've few good men, but Locke here has been beyond the wall recently, wildlings have been bypassing the wall and finding themselves in the gift, Locke was sent by Lord Bolton to try and find where they’re getting through from. He can help you when you leave.” A gruff looking man stood up on one of the lower tables, nodding his head at Jon respectfully.

  
“I appreciate your help Lord Manderly, and yours, master Locke. As I said earlier, we leave in the morn. In the meantime, let us feast!”  
The hall erupted in boisterous cheers, the northerners glad to drink and eat and fight and fuck, Jon smiled into his cup as he saw Edric being approached by a serving girl, and the hound guffawed as the lad was soon led away by her.  
Jon himself was a virgin, being fostered by his uncle Ned, he was raised to honour and respect women, and he would not dishonour Daenerys by laying with another, no matter how comely. An attitude many of his companions shared.  
Then there was the Hound. While not a handsome man, he was an anointed knight, and the Cleganes were a rich and well known house in the Westerlands, one of the closest vassels of The Warden of the West and Hand of the King, Tywin Lannister. These credentials were enough for women to forget his face for long enough to try and get his bastard in their bellies. Not that Sandor minded.

"I can't help but wonder, do you think Lord Manderly can even go on a ship without it sinking?"

"Loras! Show some respect!"

"Look at him, his chair can barely hold him, he wouldn't get to the boat if he rolled and the winds were kind!"

Barristan looked scandalized.

"Loras I can understand, but you Benjen? I expected better." 

"Barristan, you remember that register from Pentos, what's his name? Ilio? Ilyas?"

"Ilyrio. Ilyrio Mopatis."

"That's the one. Now I heard, that the man eats nothing but cheese, and that he is so big, he can't even see his pecker!" Sandor added with a slurred rumble of laughter.

Barristan looked furious.

"Surrounded by childish fools." He grumbled to himself, trying to enjoy the festivities without the shame brought on by his companions comments.

In the north, when mead flowed aplenty, the feasts would last well into the night, and this was no exception. Jon wasn't exactly the kind of Prince you would expect. He was a quiet, calculating young man which was often mistaken for aloofness or coldness. Jon was the opposite. And he worried about his friends.the Wildlings were dangerous and cruel according to most, and Jon hoped be wouldn't have to face any, but if they did, as Kingsguard Ser Barristan and Ser Benjen were duty bound to put themselves in front of him to protect him. Jons reasons for his quest was firstly to prove himself a man, nkt in need of protection and also to show courage and honour. And how could he not, in such esteemed company?

His thoughts drifting as he saw Edric creep in back to his seat, the bawdy laughter and cheers led by the hound shaker him out of his reverie.  
_It’s going to be a long night._

Jon thought to himself as he scanned the room. Jon wasn't a heavy drinker, a fact he was grateful for, as he  unlike his companions wouldn't be feeli g any regrets in the mornings. Not about the night before anyway. JON had many regrets, but most recently, it was his regret at his handling of his departure with Dany that player on his mind. Later, as Jon lay in bed, he dreamt of dragons. But not winged, fire breathing beasts, He dreamt of one with silver hair like starlight, and piercing violet eyes, haunting in their gaze. Jon sighed. He was doing the right thing. He knew it in his blood. And blood was a powerful thing.


	3. Kings Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys returns to Kings Landing, fully intending to rage at Rhaegar for allowing Jon's excursion. What she finds is the opposite to what she expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Daenerys POV. It may seem OOC but I don't know Dany as well as Jon, and it is a AU so keep that in mind.

DAENERYS I

  
Dany had been worrying about Jon for years, but he always seemed to come back. First when he travelled North to foster with his mother’s family, the starks, then years later when he travelled with the Kingsguard to inspect the state of the realm on behalf of Rhaegar her brother.  
Rhaegar. She was fuming with him. How he allowed Jon to go north of the wall she will never understand. But she would Damn well find out. The travel from Summerhall back to Kings Landing was a long and quiet one, and Dany just wanted to be home.  
As they arrived, they rode proudly through the city streets making their way to the red keep, home of the royal family.  
Daenerys felt a sense of foreboding as she made her way into the throne room.  
“sister, I welcome you home, and you Joffrey, my son. Your return gladdens me. Matters of state required my immediate attention, and I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for your name day celebrations. I trust Ser Brynden and Ser Barristan are northbound with my son?” Rhaegar finished quietly.  
Daenerys glared, a part of her hoping against odds Rhaegar knew nothing of the venture and Jon was trying to surprise her with a gift or something.

  
“They have Your Grace. Jon assured me he would be back as soon as he could, provided they don’t encounter any unforeseen circumstances.”  
Off to the left, Dany glimpsed Queen Cersei Lannister, Rhaegar’s 3rd wife, and mother to Joffrey and Myrcella, smirk slightly. She’d always hated Jon and the fact he was in the way of Joffrey becoming king after Aegon.  
Rhaegar clapped his hands, and the throne room emptied as though there was a sinkhole in the middle. Rhaegar looked seething, he turned to Cersei and glared.

  
“Get out. I’ll deal with you later.”  
As Cersei and her issue scurried away, Rhaegar blinked and gazed at Dany from atop the Iron Throne.

  
“She did this. I know she did. Jon sent a raven many moons ago as he returned from Winterfell, begging me to allow him to go beyond the wall. I told the Maester to refuse, but someone claiming to carry a message from me went to him after and told him that I'd had a change of heart and to accept Jon’s request. As soon as I discovered the ploy, I sent a raven to Winterfell, as well as one to White Harbour in the hope I could catch Jon before he got to the wall.” Rhaegar looked distraught.

  
“Okay so if the raven got to White Harbour on time, then we should hear back from Jon soon surely?” she whispered, worry knotting her stomach.

  
“I received a reply from Lord Wyman n Manderly three weeks ago. Jon and his company reached the wall long before he received my raven. I wrote to lord commander Stannis to confirm. They’ve already left for The Fist of the First Men. They haven’t been heard from since.”

  
Tears welled up in Danys eyes. Her heart broke at the thought of her Jon freezing in the far north, surrounded by wildlings and grumpkins and snarks and white walkers.

  
“What are you going to do?” She managed to say. Rhaegar looked on the verge of tears. This was taking it’s toll on Rhaegar also, Dany realised.

  
“Nothing. Sometimes nothing is the hardest thing to do. I pray my son makes it back, and I pray Lyanna forgives me for allowing him to be in such danger.”  
Dany agreed vehemently. Jon was of the blood. The cold wouldn’t hurt him. That night, she prayed to all the seven that he’d come back to her. As he always did.


	4. North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jons Entourage are beyond the wall and run into some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to explore the idea, does anyone know any backstory to Robbs conversation with Bran about the blue eyed giant called macumber? I have an idea I want to use but not sure how it will work.

CHAPTER IV  
Jon III  
It was cold. That was the first thing he thought. They’d been north of the wall for many night’s now, and the cold still bit through him like daggers. Loras was taking it the worst. Though lord commander Stannis had lent them all a black cloak to help keep them warm, Loras’ chattering teeth kept them awake some nights. While Jon loved the north, his last connection to his mother, he couldn’t help but feel something was off about this place. It felt like eyes were upon them, their movements being watched and assessed. Jon wasn’t the only one who felt it. Benjen stalked the campfire, uneasy.

  
“You know any stories of the north, Stark?” the Hound rasped.  
“A few. There’s one about the Long Night, if you’re interested?”  
The hound chuckled.  
“With your storytelling it probably will be a long night.”  
The hound's jape brought forth a chorus of chuckles from the men, even Loras Tryell, sitting so close to the fire he was almost in it; cracked a smile.  
A branch crunched to Jon’s left. Fear clouded Jon's mind as he leapt up and drew his sword.  
His companions jumped up alongside him, also drawing their swords, facing out in different directions. Each man was on edge, scouring the woods for any sign of danger. It was then that Jon realised they’d lost their escort.  
“Does anyone see Locke? Hes not here!”  
“Bastard left us here!”  
“Shows to never trust a Bolton man.”  
“Quiet. Do you feel that?”  
Jon blinked. The ground shaking slightly. The trees cried, the wind howled. It was like the temperature had dropped drastically. The north was trying to freeze them.  
“Its getting closer!” Benjen cried.

  
Edric whimpered.

  
“We need to leave. Benjen, saddle the horses, Sandor, cover the fire.” Barristan ordered.

  
No-one questioned Barristan the Bold. Though everyone was terrified, Barristan Selmy remained stoic and brave. Memories of when Jon was fostered by his uncle Ned.

  
_Can a man be brave if he’s afraid? Ned chuckled. My dear nephew, that’s the ONLY time a man can be brave._

  
It was hard to imagine someone like Selmy being afraid, but the legends of the long night were known throughout the 7 kingdoms, and no-one wants to be north of the wall when winter comes.  
A cold wind snapped through them, as though a literal dagger sliced through them, the pain was white hot. As he looked in the direction of the wind, he noticed a humanoid shadow coming towards them, slow and sluggish.  
Jones eyes widened.  
It was Locke. But it wasn’t Locke. It was a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one here, next update will be very quick.


	5. A Final Stand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lockes last moments.

**Locke**

_Curse the fat fisherman. Roose sent me to scout the wall for weakness not fucking go past it!_

Locke trudged through the deep snow, his sword at the ready. While the Targaryen Princeling and his group were resting, Locke went hunting for the Elk he saw near their camp earlier. He was known as an exceptional tracker, but this Elk seemed to have evaded him. The weather hadn't helped him either, the earlier sudden gust of snow had partially covered the elks tracks, and now Locke had to work harder just to find the bastard.

_A right shithole you found yourself in Locke. Should've stayed put in the Dreadfort. At least you ate well. And don't have to "Your Grace" this and "Your Grace" that._

Roose was a close friend of Locke, both having grown up with each other. Lockes aptitude for murder highly appreciated by Roose _._

Locke thought back to when he left the Dreadfort and made his way to White Harbour, feasting most nights until he was volunteered by someone else to do his dirty work. At least Roose Bolton got his hands dirty and did some of the work himself. The only way the fat lord got his hands dirty was after shoving plate after plate down his throat. Well. Locke would shove something else down his throat to see how how he likes the taste of steel in his belly.

He refocused, his murderous thoughts snapping him back to his task, and giving him extra motivation to find himself south of the wall and soon.

He smoothed over the snow, managing to find a faint outline of the elks footprints. Beginning anew with fresh vigor , he stalked the deer back to it's den not long after.

What he found was not a deer.

Though the shadows face was obscured by the darkness, piercing blue eyes shone like starlight, a transparent sword naked and bare to the eye, was raised against him in a silent challenge. Locke was northern. He knew exactly what was standing in front of him. He cursed the Lord of the Mander one again.

As the figure was slowly joined by others, Locke realised he would never live to see south of the wall.

He Raised his sword in defiance, and though he definitely soiled his breeches, he stared straight back at the White Walker.

"Come, Dance with me then." 

Not an honourable man by far, Locke acquitted himself with honour as he fought, dodging left right and centre, narrowly avoiding the enemy's blade. It was only when he sidestepped a blow and swung for the chest of the White Walker that he lost.

His blade, castleforged by the smith at the Dreadfort, shattered like glass against the chestpiece of the Walker. Locke grimaced.

He fell to his knees, waiting for the final blow.

"I ain't begging you." 

A sound like ice crackling bubbled through the night. The creature was laughing.

The Walker stepped forward and impaled Locke through the chest, pulling out, and turning away.

The cold seeped into his blood, freezing his insides. The last thing Locke saw was the body of the Elk he had been stalking, hung against a tree without it's head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simply had to use Waymar Royces last words.  
> #sorrynotsorry


	6. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon learns just how dangerous the North is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I said, I know my chapters are short and not terribly descriptive, but that will change as the story goes on, just try and have some faith in me, I've already got the story planned out, so this isn't just a story where Jon doesn't make mistakes and is a Mary sue. He is human he is flawed and he's not as great as people think he is. That being said he is my favourite character and his evolution on the show is incredible!

**Jon V**

Death comes for everyone and everything. It's the first enemy and the last. Jon had never killed a man, but Locke wasn't a man any more. He gave his sword to Benjen, searching Locke's body. Being raised in the North, Benjen and Jon knew exactly what Locke was. Running was their only hope. Jon had sparred with Locke on their way North and if the Walkers killed Locke then they would tear Jon apart.

"Lets go! Back to Castle Black! Move!" The authoritive voice of Selmy rang through them.

In a frenzied panic they gathered their supplies, saddles the horses and covered the fire. Fear makes a man clumsy, and Jon was no exception. As they mounted up and rode back towards the wall, Jon made the biggest mistake of his life. The one thing a warrior should never, ever do. He forgot his sword. He turned back and rode toward the camp, feverishly looking for his sword. The winds picked up, and mist began to swirl around the former camp. Tears were streaming down his face as he frantically searched. Remembering where he last used it, he sprinted over to where Lockes corpse lay. There was no blood. There was no sword. Jon had no choice but to unclasp Lockes shortsword, he couldn't be defenceless. He can back to winter, and jumped on her like a man possessed. He rode hard and fast back to where his men were waiting.

But they were no longer waiting. The snows had covered their tracks, and Jon couldn't see which way was up as the snows swirled up all around him. He couldn't hear anything but the wind, and a faint tinkling. He turned around and saw figures sprinting clumsily toward him, bones tinkling on their chests.

Jon urged Winter to run, going headlong into the storm, away from the wights and, unfortunately for him, further north and further away from his friends.

 

**Barristan I**

"How the fuck do you lose the fucking Prince? He was right fucking next to you!"

Sandor Clegane was furious, and Edric Dayne was the victim.

Barristan agreed with the Hound however. Their only job was to protect the son of the king, and they failed. How could they face the king, and tell him what had happened? The king himself had supposedly allowed the excursion and Barristan knew the sombre man would blame himself, as Barristan blamed himself.

"He went back towards the camp, I lost sight of him straight away!" Edric cried, tears streaming down his face. They had outran the storm on their mounts, though in fairness, it seemed the storm had slowed rather than they outran it. Most of them anyway. Benjen Stark and Loras Tyrell rode straight back into the storm as soon as they saw Jon wasn't with them.

Barristan had stayed back with Edric and Sandor to wait for the company to regroup.

"Edric, I need you to ride back to Castle Black, send a raven to the king. Tell him what's happened." Barristan ordered.

The young squire nodded, and rode off immediately, tears dripping down his cheeks, praying to the seven for his friends wellbeing.

Barristan the Bold they called him. And yet he fled like a coward, leaving behind the kings son. _Some Kingsguard_. He thought to himself.

His heart leapt as three horses returned to the temporary camp they had made when they stopped.

Benjen Starks face was slacked as he dismounted. 

"We found his horse. No sign of a body."

"He couldve got away, maybe winter bolted?"

"No. Winter is born from Lyanna's own mare. She would never leave Jon."

"He could still be-"

"NO BARRISTAN!" Benjen slumped. "Jon is my nephew. The last link to my sister. I don't want to believe it. But the chances of Jon surviving beyond the wall with no sword, no supplies and no horse are next to nothing."

"How do you know he has no Sword?"

"Because I have it."


	7. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wont lie, this has been my favourite chapter to write. I hope you enjoy it as much as I liked writing it.

**Jon VI**

Jon was still a young man. He hasn't soiled himself since he was a child. However, when you're being chased by White Walkers and their wights, Jon figured now's as good a time as any.

Winter was a good and faithful mount, sired by his Mother's mare, Summer. Yet she tired due to the biting cold. Jon knew she couldn't keep going, guilt clouding his thoughts as he pushed her constantly, feeling the horse weaken. He reached a ridge overlooking part of the forest, and dismounted winter, slapping her rear, hoping she would get the message and abandon him.

_The only time a man can be truly brave._

_Is when he is afraid. And Jon was terrified._

He clutched Lockes shortsword in one hand, and the dagger his father gifted him for his name day in the other, and waited, hoping against hope that they wouldn't find him.

The wights found him shortly after Winter had escaped. Jon prayed to the old gods and the new that his friends had escaped. He stood, ready to make his final stand, tired of running and hiding. A stand worthy of a king. 

The wights stopped. Staring at him hungrily. Jon saw a figure walking through them and towards him, and all of a sudden it became so cold he could barely breathe. The figure walked slowly towards Jon until he was standing right in front of him. He raised his sword and dagger and readied his stance, prepared to meet his end. The Walker seemed to smile and drew his greatsword that looked like it was made purely from ice.

_It probably is all ice. I can't let it touch me._

Releasing a furious war cry, Jon lunged forward, slashing like a madman, managing to outmanouvre the Walker, his lithe form managing to evade the Walkers attacks. But the cold was in Jons blood, and he tired quickly. With one lazy swing, Lockes shortsword shattered. Jon groaned groggily, the tiredness nearly taking him under.

The walker seemed to laugh, and prepared to run Jon through. He closed his eyes, his memories of his life swimming before him.

_Jaehaerys! Leave your aunt alone!_

_Jae, one day well be married, and we'll live happily and we'll have lots of babies and a castle and Aegon will make you the kings thumb!_

_No Dany, it's the kings Hand, not thumb._

_Jon, this is Summer, she was your mother's._

_Is she fat?_

_No son, she's pregnant, I want you to have her foal._

_Really? Thank you Uncle Ed!_

_I loved your mother like I love you Jon. You remind me of her every day._

_Daenerys smiled when Jon named her the queen of love and beauty. Jon would remember that smile until he was old and blind._

_His father laughed when Jon asked why he couldn't have a dragon for his name day._

_Because the dragons are gone, my son._

Jon opened his eyes once more _._

_I cannot. I will not leave them yet!_

Jon snarled and lunged forward with his dagger, finding that unlike the shortsword, it bit into the Walker hungrily.

The walker howled, a high pitched screech, before shattering into a thousand grains of ice. The wights around him collapsed into dust, like a silent whisper.

The last thing Jon saw before he fell under, was the pretty smile of his betrothed, her violet gaze boring into him like a drill.

"Come back to me Jae."

Jon closed his eyes and fell back.

"Always _."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for those that are confused, the dagger Jon had is the same catspaw dagger that was used to try and assassinate Bran in canon. Rhaegar loves Jon, and I want to portray the relationship they have, as they're are close and mean alot to each other. Hope I've conveyed that across. If you life this story, comment and kudos, it genuinely helps motivate knowing people enjoy the story! See you soon!


	8. The Man in The Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon finds himself further north than he could ever have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is how my story actually starts. After this chapter, the events that start my world of Game of Thrones will come into play.

Jon VII

His eyes opened, sunlight glaring and he closed them again. Sleep took him, but as it did he felt a faint tugging sensation. He was being dragged through snow. Hoping it was his friends, and that he was safe, Jon hadn't the energy to try and resist so he closed his eyes once more.  
What felt like hours later, Jon was no longer being dragged, but heard the flickering of a fire place, felt the warmth of it's embrace cloaking his chest.  
He sat up slowly, taking in his surroundings.

A hooded figure hunched over the fireplace, his pale hands toiling over a pot of stew from the smell of it.  
"You awaken." The figure said roughly, like his voice pained him.

"Where am I? Who are you?" He gasped out, voice cracked from disuse.

"Any name I had once is lost to me. You may call me Coldhands. I was sent to help you, and to take you back to my master." The stranger, Coldhands, replied.

Confusion and doubt gnawed at Jon. He knew not where he was, and he didn't trust this stranger.

But he did drag me all the way here, away from the Walkers. I hope. Jon had never heard of sentient walkers, that could speak or eat, and yet this man seemed to be able to interact as a human.

"I was stabbed by a white walker. He left me to die in the snow. The cold stopped the bleeding. Then they found me. Nursed me back to health. Now I serve them." Coldhands stated calmly.

"Who's they?" He dreaded to ask.

"You call them Children, yet they are far older than you could even imagine. They tend to the forests, the heart trees, the summer. They are the only ones who can help you stop the white walkers."  
As Coldhands spoke, several small figures crept towards them, their bright green eyes glowing in the shadow of the trees. They seemed timid, afraid. Jon wondered what had diminished a proud race such as the children of the forest into frightened children.

The white walkers. I suppose living so far north so near to the lands of always winter that anyone would be afraid.  
"Come with me, Jaehaerys Targaryen. We've been waiting for you."

Jon vividly remembered his encounter with the white walker. The threat was real. Old nan and the men of the night's watch were right.

_In that darkness the White Walkers came for the first time. They swept through cities and kingdoms, riding their dead horses, hunting with their packs of pale spiders big as hounds._

_I don't ever want to have to face them again. I need to get back to the wall as quickly as possible. I'm not safe here._

Jon was no craven. He had faced down a white walker and defeated it. Something nobody had done in thousands of years. But Jon is also not stupid. He was lucky. His dagger, Valyrian steel, had managed to kill the white walker.

 _Maybe it's how they're made, with fire and blood. Maybe that's how I killed him. We're going to need lots of Valyrian steel to fight off their armies_.

Jon stiffly walked towards the mouth of the cave, his fatigue ebbing away as the blood started flowing again. His limbs loosening up, he entered with the creature, Leaf he learned; following her as she led him through the maze of vines and branches, deep into the cave, where Jon met the one man, he never expected to meet. His ancestor, Brynden Rivers. Also known as as the Bloodraven.

"Welcome Jaehaerys. I've waited a thousand years to meet you. Come. We must speak." He croaked.

Jon blinked.

This is impossible. No-one has ever survived beyond the wall. And yet here he is. Though the years had turned his silver hair to White, his amethyst eyes where a dead giveaway to who he was. Jon had come North to find Dark Sister. Who would have thought he'd meet the man who actually used her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, Chuck me a kudos. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	9. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon learns why.

**Rhaegar I**

Rhaegar launched the wine across the room, slashing against the far wall.  _The dragon is awoken._ he thought numbly.

Rhaegar had never known such sorrow and heart ache, not since the death of his love, Lyanna Stark. When the raven arrived, Rhaegars rage was boundless. A day passed, and the anger subsided. Then Cersei shoved her smug smirk down his throat. The anger burned thorufh him like wildfire, drowning his mind and thoughts until pure instinct took over and he began tossing things across the room.

_Sometimes doing nothing is the hardest thing to do._

Rhaegars own word to his sister proved haunting, as he closed his eyes and thought of Jon. His last gift from Lyanna. He treasured Jon for the miracle he was, though Lyanna was taken from him in the birthing bed, Rhaegar remembered the moment he returned to the tower. How he held his new born son in his arms as the light left sweet Lyannas eyes.

Jons grey eyes looked up at him, innocent and sweet, and Rhaegars heart crumbled, the withheld tears splashing down his face onto Jons cheek.

_Never again shall I hold my son. Never shall I kiss him goodnight as he fell asleep to the stories of his mother. Never will I be able to tell him how proud I am of the man he has become._

The thought physically hurt, like a punch to the gut. He could only imagine how Daenerys felt. She'd grown up with Jon, and Rhaegar could see the love and adoration in her eyes as she interacted with him. 

_By the gods, this must be hard for her too. Jon is her betrothed. I am a fool. A selfish, foolish fool._

Rhaegars self loathing ebbed away, as he began to remember just who had sent Jon north.

 _That witch_. 

The death of Lya after the rebellion had meant Rhaegar needed a queen, and the loyalty of the lannisters. Rhaegar knew they were hungry for power, and wanted to be the true rulers of the seven kingdoms, but never would he have thought they would be willing to go to such lengths to rob Rhaegar of his only son with Lya.

While cersei was safe for now behind her father's name, Rhaegar was a dragon. And he would take his vengeance. With fire and blood.

 

**Jon VII**

Bloodraven had opened Jons eyes, showing him visions that emphasised the true threat of the white walkers.

"But why? Why do they want to pass the wall? What do they want?"

"They want what all those who are wronged want. Revenge."

"Revenge for what?"

"A wrong we dealt them. We made a pact a long time ago. A pact that we broke. The pact Azor Ahai made with the Night King, thousands of years ago, during the first long night. The first men agreed that the Walkers would stay north, in the lands of always winter, not to be ventured into by men. In return, we would destroy or discard of all weapons made from Dragonglass. We were at war. We were losing and the more men we lost, the more powerful the enemy became. We sued for peace. After killing the Night Queen with Lightbringer, Azor Ahai reminded the night king that he was fallible, and could be killed. The accord was struck shortly after. Though the Night King was vengeful for the death of his mate, he was bound by honor and blood after agreeing the terms of the pact. The pact was broken when I came North, carving a path through the wights, to this very cave. Using this."

Bloodraven pointed to a sword, laying in the corner, almost as much a part of the tree as Bloodraven himself.

Jon gasped, recognising the sword from sketches in his lorebooks in Kings Landing.

"Dark Sister. Valyrian Steel. Of course! My Dagger, Dragonsfall, is Valyrian steel. That kills walkers too doesn't it? That's why my sword shattered but the dagger didn't. "

"Indeed, the walkers are made of pure ice, so cold that normal steel shatters like glass. But obsidian, also known as dragonglass, and Valyrian Steel can hurt them. Lightbringer was destroyed as part of the deal we made with the Walkers. After my intrusion here, and my subsequent dealing wjth the wights here, the Night King was only too happy to be released from his vow, and has sworn to destroy the world of men as vengeance."

"But if you knew all this, why did you come here? If you knew this would happen?"

Brynden smiled, his blackened teeth glaring out at Jon.

"Now my Prince. You're asking the right questions."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my theory about what the WW want is genuine, and it makes sense to me, but I've tweaked it slightly to match my storyline. And for those confused about Bloodravens statement about waiting a thousand years, this will be cleared up in the next few chapters or so. Comment and kudos what you think! See you soon!


	10. To Right a Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys deals with the fallout of Jon's death, and up North, Barristan returns to Winterfell to pay his respects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ten chapters. Can't promise I'll maintain this update speed but I hope to pump out 3-4 chapters a day. This story is beginning to take shape now.

**Daenerys II**

_Jae I really don't think this is a good idea.._

_Shh Dany, were almost there._

_But think about it, Cersei will be furíous!_

_Only if she finds out it was us! Joffrey should never have picked on you, and this wouldn't have happened._

_They were talking about the plot they had hatched when Jon found out Joffrey had been calling Dany cruel names._

_First, they waited until he left his room before they put the plan in action. Once he did_ _they would sneak into his room, and cut a hole into his mattress, and stuff goat shit deep into it, then Jon had the foolish idea to cut a hole with Daggersfall into Joffreys breeches, around his arse so he wouldn't notice until it's too late. Joffrey would pay for his words and Jon would be there to see it. Final step was to escape without being seen. Easy._

_Jon knew the secret passageways behind the royal families rooms like the back of his hand. He used to sneak to her room every night and they would fall asleep together. Daenerys loved his stories about Highgarden and Dorne and especially about Winterfell._

_One day I'll take you there Dany. I'll show you the glass gardens, the godswood, and the hot springs! Did you know Winterfell has hot springs underneath to keep the castle warm through winter? How incredible is that?_

_You promise you'll take me?_

_Jon smiled and kissed her brow._

_I promise._

 

Jon had been there since day one. Admittedly when he left to foster at Winterfell for 3 years, it felt lonely without him. But he was always a raven away. Daenerys felt empty without him.

_If I look back I'm lost._

She was lost without Jon. They'd never go to go to Winterfell. They'd never be married.  The only thing she'd wanted since she was younger. 

We are two halves of a whole, me and Jon. What is one without the other. 

 _I promise_.

Dany would make another promise. Jon promised her he would return and she promised she would take her vengeance against Cersei and her plotting, and she would take it how a true dragon takes it. With fire and with blood.

She left Kings Landing not long after, travelling to the newly rebuilt Harrenhal.

From there she would plan her revenge. And god help anyone who got in her way.

 

Barristan II

His feet were sluggish, he head swimming, and his anger dissipating. Barristan had thrown himself and his sword upon a training dummy, venting his frustration at failure.

 _He was a child, barely a man and we took him to the most dangerous place in the world_.

Barristan had never been a godly man. As a knight, of course he recited the oath, but he never prayed, never knelt in front of a sort or a heart tree. Until Winterfell. He had prayed every night that somehow, somewhere, Jon had survived.

Ned Stark had not taken it well. Barristan had come here years ago when the Prince was fostered, and Ned loved him as if he was his own. And now to lose him to the incompetence of his guards and the plots of a wicked woman hurts home more so.

 _When you play the game of thrones you win, or you die_.

That's what he once heard Tywin Lannister say. And unfortunately, Jon had lost. 

He looked back toward the training dummy. Self loathing and determination creeping in.

 _I must right this wrong_.

After resting for a few days, Barristan prepared his horse  gathered some provisions from the winterfelk kitchen, and prepared to leave Winterfell for the wall.

" Where the fuck do you think you're going?" A gruff voice called him.

Barristan sighed and turned, the remaining members of Jon's companions gathered behind him.

"I need to know. I need to try and find him."

"And you think you're going alone?"

"He's my nephew."

"Aye he's a little shit but I miss him."

"Jon means something to us all. If you're going back north, we all are."

Pride and gratitude filled Barristans belly like a warm cup of mead.

"We need to go back beyond the wall, try and find roughly whrre we camped, and try and imagine what he would do, where he would go."

"We better be leaving then."

"No." A powerful voice echoed.

Ned Stark approached them, his face stern.

"How-"

"I know my people Ser Barristan. My cook told me you asked for food for a journey."

Shame clouded his mind. He hasn't even asked the Lord Stark.

"I love Jon deeply. If you're going north of the wall to try and find him, you're going to need some help. I want you to take some men at arms with you. Ser Rodrick, take a handful of your best and accompany Ser Barristan and his men north. I will send word to both Last Hearth and Karhold. Jon is the Kings son. If that's not enough to persuade them, then I shall remind them of their oaths." 

"I pray for your safe Journey, sers. And know that the Starks, and the North, stand beside you."

Ned Stark took Barristan aside.

"I know Jon is out there. He's a smart boy. He will keep the sun on his north side so he won't lose his way."

"I will find him my lord. Alive.. or dead. I will bring him back. You have my word."

Eddard Stark nodded soberly, and gave them his blessing.

And with that, Barristan began his return to the most dangerous place in the world, all in the name of the Prince he failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, kudos and comment if you like it!


	11. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon learns a horrible truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably one of the hardest chapters to write. I know it's short, but this way I can update quicker.

Jon VIII

Jon smoothed his hand over Dark Sister, wiping the dirt and grime from the blade. He grimaced slightly, the irony hitting him. He came north to find the sword, but instead of him finding it, the sword found him. He knew he couldn't stay here forever, and when he announced his intentions to Bloodraven, his purple eyes crinkled.

"No, stay you cannot. And you cannot leave empty handed. Take Dark Sister. Too long has she been from able hand, and you will need her for the battles ahead. However, I must ask a service of you, before you take your leave."

Jon nodded his head, speechless at the valuable gift.

"The next time you go to Winterfell, you'll meet a young man named Jojen Reed. Tell him it's time."

"Time for what?"

"Time to make our move." He replied cryptically.

Jon knew Brynden wouldn't explain further, so he nodded his assent, and continued preparations to return to the wall.  
Coldhands had been summoned, and awaited Jon patiently atop his ghostly destrier.

"Guard Dark Sister well, Jaehaerys Targaryen. You will need her for the wars to come. Remember, the true enemy lies to the North.

"I will tell my father all of what I have seen, and urge him to send men to the wall, to help guard the realms. You have my word."

  
" a man's word once given should not be broken, Jaehaerys. Do not give it so easily."

  
Jon grimaced, remembering his promise to Daenerys and how close he was to breaking it. How close he IS to breaking it. He wanted to see her, and was determined to make it home. Being so far north had changed Jon. Showed him how much of the world is still a mystery and how much is unexplored. He thought of Bloodraven's words, and the true motivation behind the White Walkers invasion.

If someone killed Daenerys, he wouldn't forgive them. He wouldn't forget. He would be consumed by rage and murderous intent. So Jon had to wonder why creatures such as the White Walkers, with the powers they had, would bend so easily.

"Wait, there's something you're not telling me. What is it? I have a feeling I'll never get to speak to you again once I leave."

Jon caught the cautious glance Leaf three Brynden's way.

"Jaehaerys there is no time. The information  I have given you is all you need to know for the great war. The longer you tarry, the more danger you're in.

"No. You're keeping something from me. There's more to it than you're telling me. Who is the Night King? Why did he agree to end the war? He was winning."

"I am not telling you because you are not ready to know."

"I need to know!"

"If you needed to know, I would have told you. If I tell you, it could change everything."

"Who is the Night King?" Jon asked once more, dread clutching his belly.

"You are not ready."

"Please, don't keep this from me. I need to know!"

Bloodraven sighed.

"His name has long since been abandoned. Before he became the first Night King, He was known as Brandon Stark. The first King of Winter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my revelation. I have several theories as to who the night king is, but this one fits my story best. Some of you may ask "How is Bran The Builder the night king, he was later known as king in the North? Trust me when I say it will all be explained, and hopefully make sense to you all. Leave a comment with what you think and a kudos if you like, see you all soon!


	12. History Lesson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloodraven shows Jon the past, and the true history of the origins of the white walkers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is purely to show my thought process, and how there's never given a legitimate reason for the WW invasion. Remember this is fictional, and my own take on the Origins etc.

**The First King**

She had been beautiful. Nothing like Myra, his first wife. No, she was cold where Myra was warm. She was fearless, where Myra was afraid.

Brandon the Betrayer was in love with a monster, though he could never see her as such. He fell in love with her, and she with him. He had wed her that night, and gave her his seed, as well as his soul. Leaving his son Bran to fend for himself had been painful, but she made the pain easier. For years they lived in the mountains on the edge of the world. Until the Children.

The children had been afraid,  not understanding their love. She whispered in his ear, corrupting him, not that he knew. He was hers, she wanted the world, and He would give it to her. When she fell pregnant, he was overjoyed.

His joy would be outlived.

The children attacked them, trying to force them out, hoping to take the forest for themselves.

Bran fought back the only way he knew now. He warged into the trees. He warged into the animals. And when they died he warged into their corpses. You see she had changed him. And Bran began to realise the power he had.

She would whisper to him, ask him to kill for her, all in the name of love, and the child she would give him.

Brandon began to dream. And then he put his dream into action. For 13 years, he would plan, his skin turning pale with the cold, his hair decaying until there was none left. His heart becoming as cold and unforgiving as the snows he called home. He became the monster that the Children saw.

He lashed out, attacking with his full might, using the bodies he had hoarded over the years. With every battle, he became more powerful.

The Night King, the Children called him. For he came in the night, and was gone by morning.

Until one day, Bran's son, who would one day be known as Bran the Builder, marched on his father's lands, allied with the Children in the hopes of defeating them and stopping the war.

Thus began the Long Night.

 

** Bran the Builder **

The battle was vicious. How do you defeat an enemy that got stronger the longer the battle went on?

After falling back, Brandon regrouped and rallied his men, ready to make a final stand at the Gift. Fear had already done it's damage to the morale of his men, and yet to see your friends and loved ones rise up and start attacking you drove many to drop their swords and flee south.

"To me! Rally to me!" He cried.

It was chaos. Shields cracked and shattered, swords were chipping and snapping, and the temperature got ever colder. 

Brandon fought with endless energy, mindless as he parried, countered, then moved onto the next foe. Cutting down friends he had known, and men long dead, the battle seemed endless as his father threw everything at them.

_He's not my father anymore. If I look back I am lost._

He fought like a demon, slashing left and right, never faltering, never slowing. As hopeless as it seemed, he wouldn't give in.

The tide of the battle changed when the foreigner, Neferion, charged the enemy with his mounted men. They broke the line long enough for them to break through and regroup with a larger force.

Neferion fought with his flaming sword, looking like a vengeful god as he swung Lightbringer.

The war was ended when Neferion plunged his sword into the Night Queen. Bran's father lost all fight, and shrank back in defeat. All he had worked for lost, with the death of his wife and child, he agreed to stay in the northernmost lands, never to venture south. In return, Bran would build a wall, to keep men from breaking the pact, and to keep Bran out should he decide to renege on the deal. They also swore to never return Beyond said wall, and to leave him to his well deserved exile. A pact sealed in blood could not be broken. They licked their wounds, and honoured their dead.All record of Brandon The Betrayer was erased and forgotten.

Neferion knew however that the Night King would return. His parting words to Bran the Builder would inspire the words of the newly made house Stark.

"Winter will return. We must be ready."

**JON**

" Now you see, Jaehaerys. History is written by the conquerors."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't really enjoy this chapter but let me know what you think, feedback is appreciated! Remember this is fictionalized, and is my own version of the Origins. All legends have elements of truth behind them and I've used the NIGHTS KING origins as my NIGHT king origins etc, also, Brandon the Betrayer is complete OC. As far as I know he doesn't exist lol. Also if you didnt realise, Neferion is a rumoured true name of Azor Ahai. So in this story, thats his name. Leave a kudos if you liked it!


	13. Nothing is Simple Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar learns from Lord Stark that Barristan is on his way to try and retrieve either Jon or his body. An announcement is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked and understood the last chapter. If it doesn't make sense, comment and I'll try to clear it up slightly. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one, and leave a kudos or comment if you do!

**Rhaegar II**

"Your brother is dead. Lost to us beyond the wall. Ser Barristan is on his way to try and find his body."

While never particularly close, Rhaegar could see true sorrow in Aegon at the loss of his brother. Rhaenys however, burst into tears. She loved Jon dearly, and left the room after the announcement.

"He's not dead."

"Rhaenys-"

"Father he's not dead. I can feel it, surely you can too?"

"I-" Rhaegar slumped on her bed, embracing her tightly, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"I can't feel anything anymore. No joy, no sadness, no hope. Only pain. Nothing is simple anymore.All I can think of is Jon. Of his mother and the promise I made as she left this world. I promised to protect my son. It's my fault he went there, my burden. I'm struggling, Love. I can't hold both myself together and the realm. Robert is raising an army, preparing to cross the narrow sea. I believe he is being funded by the Lannisters. There's a war coming and I don't know who we can trust."

"Each other, Father. We can trust each other. We are dragons."

"I need to be ready. Cersei already plots against me, she sent Jon north. She made him believe it was me. So Jons last thoughts would have been anger at me. I have to find way to stop her before she hurts anyone else I care about."

"Well. I think grandmother may have a thing or two to say about it. When she learns her favorite grandson could be dead because of her, Cersei will need to watch her back."

"The queen may think she can cross me, but she's not so stupid as to cross the queen mother. Go Rhaenys, tell her what I have told you. Then I need you to go to Harrenhal. Daenerys is there. I dont want her doing something foolish. But make sure you are not followed."

Rhaenys smiled sadly. 

"I will father. For Jae. And for you."

Before she left, a surge of emotion went through him.

"Rhaenys." She turned around, her brown doe eyes blinking.

"She would be proud of you."

Emotion welled within her, hardening her resolve.

"Will you tell me about her? One day?"

"The next time we see each other, well talk about your mother. I promise."

**Aegon I**

Egg lashed out, spilling wine and food on the floor. 

_The fool, had to try and be a hero. And gets himself killed._

Egg was a man now. Hardened by battle and sorrow and lost loves. But he still cried for his brother.

 _You would have been my Hand Jae. We could have ruled the realm together. Rhaenys as my wife and you my brother. We would have been unstoppable._  

Rhaenys was a woman, and grieved in different ways to Egg. She would cry, and pray and cry again. Egg would cry, raise a toast in his honour, and recite tales of their youths for all who would listen, ensuring his memory was not forgotten.

When Rhaenys left to go to Harrenhal with Ser Brynden, Aegon knew she had gone to help Daenerys. She would have taken it the hardest. Her and Jae were inseparable. Kindred spirits. Whatever pain Aegon was feeling, she felt it tenfold.

Later that evening, Egg was summoned by his royal father to a private dinner, unattended by Joffrey, Myrcella and Cersei.

"To Jaehaerys." They toasted.

"Egg. I must prepare you. A war is coming, and plans have changed. Varys has informed me that Robert Baratheon is planning to cross the narrow sea. He has the men, and he has the ships now."

"Why would the Iron Bank fund a usurper?"

"I think we both know it wasn't the Iron Bank."

Eggs fist smashed into the table.

Those bastards. My brother has died and they plot this during our grief, how dare they!"

"Egg. Careful. The walls may be listening. I have been in contact with Eddard Stark in the North. With Jon being of his blood we could essentially count on his loyalty, but with Jon.. gone, we don't have that. So you will marry Starks oldest daughter, and unite our houses the old way. Once she returns, I want Rhaenys to marry Willas Tyrell. As Joff is married to Margaery, if war comes and Joff is against us, the Tyrells will follow the Lannisters to keep their daughter safe. We need to try and counter that before it happens. Failing that, she will wed Renly Baratheon, of Storms End, and try and get the Stormlords on our side and away from Robert."

"Father this is too much, I can't-"

"Egg. I don't think you understand how much danger we are in! We need to be very very careful not to reveal our hand, or we lose the whole board!"

"But plotting against the throne is treason, if we could prove the Lannisters are plotting we could execute them all." Egg exclaimed.

"The lions are cunning. They will have been too careful to be caught. Not until it was too late."

"And if Robert crosses the narrow sea, the Lannisters will flock to him straight away?"

"I don't think so. Not at first. I think they are using Robert to get what they want. The Iron Throne."

"Then we can't let them win."

"Jon would have said the same thing. Let's do this for him, and everyone else we've lost."

They toasted again to Jaeherys, and returned to trivial matters, hoping the walls were not listening.

 

It's a shame they were. The walls are always listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed writing this one. It's another short chapter but I think I prefer it that way. Let me know what you think in the comments section. Leave a kudos if you haven't already and you enjoyed it! See you soon :)


	14. It's Not Possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon returns to the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been really look Iooking forward to this one. Enjoy.

**Jon XI**

"This is where I leave you."

"You can't come with me?"

"The wall is ancient magic. While it stands the dead cannot pass. I cannot pass."

"Then I thank you, and wish you good fortune." Jon bowed his head.

"Remember what you have learned. He did not show you lightly. Guard the knowledge you have jealously, it could change everything. Above all, keep Dark Sister safe." With that, Coldhands turned his destrier and galloped away, leaving Jon alone, next to the heart tree they passed when they began their journey. It's eyes bleeding, Jon groaned when he saw the heart tree was laughing.

He trekked slowly toward the wall, barely hearing the horn blowing as he left the cover of the trees.

The closer he got, the warmer it seemed, and Jon was greeted as he reached the tunnel by three black brothers.

"Your Grace, we never thought we would see you again. Come, we'll have a room prepared for you!"

Jon followed the man, looking about. He stopped as he caught the gaze of a legendary knight, who had followed him for years. The man darted forwards, grasping Jon in a bear hug that threatened to crush his ribs.

"Dear boy, forgive me, I never thought I'd see you again."

"JON!" Edric cried, sprinting forwards, joining the hug. 

Sandor, Loras and Benjen followed closely behind, each embracing him, even the hound, who rasped in his ear.

"Just when I was getting used to not having to wipe your royal arse, you have to come back and ruin it!"

Lastly, Benjen embraced him warmly and tightly.

"Nephew. I thought you were lost to us. We all did. How on earth did you survive?"

Jon looked around at his friends.

"Is there any ale? It's a long story."

 

"So you killed a white walker?"

"I didn't believe they existed, but we all saw what happened to Locke." The hound added.

"And Dark Sister, he just handed her over like that?"

Jon drew the sword, the ripples in the blade, a telltale sign of Valyrian steel; shining in the light of the fire pit. The sword was beautiful. Slender and curved, it fit Jon's hand perfectly, as though it were made for him. He admired the gems arrayed in the hilt, and the way the golden steel seemed to glitter as though it were alive.

Well, I couldn't very well wander around with naught but a dagger, it would be foolish. Besides, he told me I would need it soon."

"I'm afraid he's right. We've been summoned back to the capital. Robert Baratheon is preparing to cross the narrow sea. The King needs all the help he can get." Barristan stated softly.

"Then we leave in the morn." 

"I must send a raven to your father, led to g him know you have returned."

"No. My father will have been distraught to think I was gone, he will know I've returned once we reach kings Landing. I would hate to give him hope, and then for something to happen in the meantime."

"Are you sure that's wise Your Grace?"

"I'm sure. We need to rest my friends. It's a long journey back to Kings Landing, and I have a stop to make."

"Where?" 

"Winterfell. There's someone I must speak with."

"Your uncle will be overjoyed."

"I'm not there to see my uncle, as pleasant as it would be. There's someone else I need to see."

"Who?"

"Jojen. Jojen Reed."


	15. It's Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The War begins, and Jon rallies the North and the Riverlands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took inspiration for the chapter from DolorousEdditor and his fic, Our Choices Seal Out Fate. I wanted to use that as the name for the chapter but didn't want to copyright lol. Enjoy.

**Jon XII**

The Raven was waiting for him as he reached Winterfell. Paralyzing fear clutched him. Then Anger. And then fear for his family.

Cersei could burn in seven hells for all he cared but his father, sweet Rhaenys and Egg he worried for. Then there was Daenerys. Grief over his apparent death had drove her to flee the capital towards what would have been their home of Harrenhal.

Robert had landed at Old Anchor. Which meant their worst fears were realised. The Vale was Backing Robert Baratheon. So he had both the Vale and the Westerlands, making him a bigger threat than previously imagined. The most significant piece of information was who Robert had with him. The Golden Company. With their ten thousand men and their War Elephants they are a force to be reckoned with. And they were marching on the capital. Where his family were. Jon would not sit by. Once he had conversed with Jojen Reed, Jon had rushed to see his Uncle Ned, and hoped he would side with them over his old friend. Jon was a Prince. And his kingdom was being threatened. And that made Jon dangerous.

"Uncle, will call the banners? I must aid my father. You've sworn an oath to the crown and I would see you uphold it. Lady Stark, your father Lord Tully swore the same oath. I would ask you to ride to the Riverlands and raise the banners in my father's name. Will you do this for me?

"Though you are a Targaryen, you are family to me. You were raised in these very halls. I clothed you, fed you, stitched your clothes back together and cleaned your cuts when you fell down. You are as much as son to me as mine own. I will ride for Riverrun and raise the banners for YOU. Not for your father."

Thank you Lady Stark. This means much to me. Uncle Ned, will the northerners fight for my father, as you once did?"

"I have no love for Rhaegar, but for the love I held for my sister, and you, I will rally the North to fight for him."

"Thank you. Both of you. I will wait for the northern lords to arrive, and ride south with all haste."

 

It took nearly 2 weeks for the majority of the northern lords to raise their men and travel to Winterfell. During which time Lady Stark had rode for Riverrun.

"This isn't our fight, why should we commit more men to a fight we have no part in?"

"Robert wants the throne, not the North. We let him have it and hell leave us alone.

Jon stood and glared at the lords of the North.

"Words are winds my lords. And my father has sworn to protect the seven kingdoms. The seven kingdoms have known peace. Robert Baratheon doesn't want peace. He wants revenge. He doesn't just come with the Golden Company, he comes with 10 thousand Dothraki! Do you really think the Dothraki will stop in the south? Even if they do, they will kill rape and pillage their way from Dorne to the Neck. What then happens to the Northern supply lines? To trades?

Honour demands that you help. To do nothing would be just as helpful to Robert Baratheon as picking up your swords and joining his cause. And I warn you my lords, treason is punishable by death. My uncle, your lord taught me that the man who passes the sentence should swing the sword. If any here would rather join Robert in takin the seven kingdoms, then they shall meet their end on the executioners block, and by the ancestral sword of my house, Dark Sister." Jon drew his blade with a flourish.

"With or without you my lords, I will go south and I will fight for my home, while you sit here and cower behind your walls waiting for winter to freeze you all! But for those who keep to their honour, keep to the vow you made and help us win this war."

"MY LORDS! King Rhaegar means nothing to me! Nor Robert either! But we swore an oath to you, Eddard Stark. And I will honour it." The Greatjon boomed.

He then turned to Jon.

"You may be a dragon, but you're every bit as much a northerner as any of us. You were raised under this very castle. For the sake of your mother, and your uncle, I'll help your father keep his arse on that ugly chair."

A chorus of ayes and cheers greeted Jon, and he sat in his seat, looking to his uncle. Ned Stark had tears in his eyes as he proudly gazed upon his sister's son.

"Aye. You've done right by the lad, Lord Stark. I'll follow you, Prince. Me and mine will follow you south and end this war." Lord Karstark added.

Jon smiled victoriously. 

_This is where we win this war._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we know from season 7, Jon is the master of speeches. However Jon grew up in canon a bastard, so we never got to seee that side of him until much later. However, Jon is a Prince and has been raised a Prince, he knows his duty. I hope you enjoyed this.


	16. Now it Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon lays out his master plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not been feeling too great last week or so, sorry I haven't written much, managed to pump this one out though, hope you enjoy.
> 
> Edit: 100 kudos wow! Glad to see some people are enjoying it, this feels like a massive achievement for me! Thank you everyone!

**Jon XIII**

Jon was tense. They had received the news that Robert Baratheon had unleashed the Vale amongst Maidenpool. The war had begun. A war council was summoned, and Jon began to lay out his plan.

"To delay would see Robert Baratheon close on Kings Landing all the more quicker and unopposed. The Riverlands are marching  and the Tyrells have began to mobilise but as always they're going to be too late. Mace Tyrell hasn't the stones for a war. " 

Jon leaned in closer to the map on the table, the dim light providing them with sight.

"Robert marches here." He pointed to Maidenpool.

"Robert has the Company and the Dothraki and the Vale but I suspect he must have the Lannisters onside. Which means we can expect a force from the west, likely here." He again pointed on the map to the gold road.

"I want 5 thousand men to go to Wickenden and ford the river there. They will cut off Robert's march down and force him to come to Antlers, where we will be waiting for him. Once we've dealt with the Company, we stay at Antlers to defend it. The Riverlands will head toward the gold road, to cut off any reinforcements from the westerland, and also to help box Robert in. My father would march toward Duskendale, to keep Robert away from the city. Which means we will be likely to have to face the Dothraki in the open. Now, if we can execute this, it pushes Robert up to Crackclaw Point, and on the defensive, with all three of his armies squeezed into one place. We can then hit them with a three pronged attack from the North, the Riverlands and the crownlands. If Robert looks like he will lose, the Lannisters will abandon him. In the event they join us in time, the Tyrells will use the Redwyne fleet to sail up to the point and cut off any escape route for Robert. With this we will win this war my lords. And Robert Baratheon will die." Jon looked at Ned, gauging his reaction. He was as inscrutable as always.

"You've thought this through, your Grace." Rickard Karstark nodded appreciatively.

"In war, the cost is high and I would not risk lives because i was not prepared." Jon replied.

"You are wise for your age. It's a shame you weren't the firstborn. You would have made a fine king."

 Jon shook his head.

"Aegon was born to be king. And I will not see his kingdom ruined by a would be usurper. Get some rest my lords. Tomorrow we begin."

With that, the tent emptied, leaving Jon alone with his cousin, Robb, and his uncle Ned.

"Are you afraid?" Robb asked.

Jon looked down at his hands and held them up. They were trembling.

"I must be."

"Good."

"Why is that good?"

Robb chuckled. 

"It means you're not stupid."

**Rhaegar**

"Rhaegar you bastard! I'll kill you! I'll crush you for what you did to her!"

The huge figure of Robert Baratheon loomed in front of him, his warhammer in one hand, and his shield in the other. He cut a fearsome foe.

The fight was brutal, Robert was relentless in his blows, Rhaegar was quick and graceful but he was only human and he tired the longer the duel went on. Rhaegar had managed to get a few wounds off on Robert, but as he countered a particularly hard blow from Roberts hammer, his sword shattered. Shame filled him. He had failed.

Robert snarled at him, baring his teeth.

"I'll kill you, then I'll take him. The son you stole from me!" 

Robert smashed him across the face with the pommel, sending him to his knees. He slammed him again in the chest, breaking armor and bone with the strike. As he fell back, his violet eyes squinted at the sun, looking up as Roberts warhammer came hurtling down. 

Rhaegar died in the bloody water, his chest rent asunder, and Lyanna's name upon his lips.

Rhaegar gasped for air, the bed sheet nearly suffocating him, the still form of Cersei beside him, breathing softly.

_Just a dream. How many more times will he haunt my dreams? I must finish what I started, all those years ago. How different things would be, if I died in the trident that day._

He refused to entertain the idea. When Rhaegar would face Robert, one of them had to die. It was inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must have rewrote this 718573 times as I didn't like how it was reading, eventually settled for this, let me know what you think in the comments!


	17. No Going Back

**Rhaegar**

To worry about an upcoming battle, to dream of it, was every soldiers curse. But when you finally see tens of thousands of men lined up against you, do you truly see what a war is.

Robert Baratheon cut a mighty figure astride his black destrier, and he faced down the royal army without a whiff of fear. The lines of the Golden Company faced them down unflinching. Rhaegar had amassed nearly 40 thousand men, including the royal army, and yet Robert had 20 thousand sellswords, 10 thousand Dothraki and 20 thousand valemen. They were outnumbered, and without the Tyrells, and the Starks, they were likely to lose. Rhaegar marched towards Duskendale to keep the fighting away from kings Landing, though seeing Roberts hordes made him question if it was in vain. 

"Your Grace." Arthur Dayne called softly beside him.

"I have word that the Tyrells are on the move. They sail with their entire fleet towards Driftmark."

"Any news of Ned Stark and the North?"

"Ser Barristan rides south, with the North behind him."

"Stark fights for us? Against Robert?"

"Eddard is a man of honour. If he swears a vow he will uphold it. He will come."

Rhaegar sighed. 

"We haven't the time to wait. Robert outnumbered us and he knows it. We will have to do battle without them, and hope we can survive long enough for them to arrive."

"Your Grace! A rider approaches!"

Rhaegar looked across the battlefield, seeing a single rider holding the white flag bearing down upon them.

"Have him brought to me at once."

As they brought the man to his tent, Rhaegar looked again at the map on the table. The Stag figurines representing Robert and the dragon figurines representing Rhaegars own troops.

The man approached.

"Rhaegar Targaryen. my master, Robert Baratheon send me with a message." He clears his throat.

"Rhaegar. I'll give you one chance, and one chance alone. Come to me, lay yourself down at my feet and beg my forgiveness. I will spare your life. I will take your kingdoms, I will take your men. I will take your son from you. The son denied me when you stole Lyanna from my arms. You have one day to decide. If you don't, I will unleash everything and crush you myself."

"The man could always give a speech." Arthur quipped.

"Tell your master I will consider his request. Now I'd like you to leave. Give the man some water and let him on his way back." The guards hooded and obeyed, pushing the man out of the tent.

"What are you thinking?"

"You know what I'm thinking. If I challenge him to one on one combat I can spare the lives of thousands. My decision to marry Lyanna cost thousands of lives. Now I can save them."

"He will kill you." 

"He will try."

"I can't let you do this."

"Let? Who are you to let me do anything? I am your king."

"And I am your friend. I am kingsguard. Its my job Rhaegar and I will not allow you to do this."

"I am a king. I must do what is right for my people."

"Wait until Robert sends a messenger, you know he will. Rhaegar I beg you please, for Jon."

Arthur's words hit him hard. Arthur had used his weakness against him. 

"Jon died to make you proud. Don't do this. Make him proud."

Rhaegar nodded, tears slipping from his closed eyes. 

_for Jaehaerys. For my son._

 


	18. Into the Fray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of Duskendale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely the hardest chapter I have ever written.  
> Any criticism is appreciated as long as it's constructive. And also to those asking, Jonerys reunion soon!

**Rhaegar**

To fight in a war is one thing, to win is quite another. Rhaegar had been in two wars, once, when he was a much younger man. Nearly 20 years ago, against the same man he fights today. The carefully laid out plan of action had to be followed to the letter or they would be soundly defeated. He looked across the battlefield, taking in the carnage that the Dothraki had made. Nearly 5 thousand men had been lost to the Dothrakis 2 thousand. They truly were fearsome on horseback.

_So many lives lost. And for what? For one mans pride and another's stubbornness._

The cries of men echoed around him, and he lost himself in the throes of warfare, hacking and slashing with mindless energy. Minutes turned to hours, and hours turned into days and the conflict was no less brutal as it started. Arthur was beside him always, protecting him with that legendary skill and his ancestral sword, Dawn.

A break in the lines allowed five men to run through and they charged at Rhaegar.

He turned and parried the first blow, twisting left and countering with deadly efficiency, striking the man in the neck, almost severing the head. 

_I may be old, but I can still put up a fight._

Rhaegar turned around to deal with the other 4 men when he saw Arthur Dayne sinkig his blade into a mans neck, 4 corpses in total.

"We haven't got time to bleed! There's a battle going on in case you didn't notice your Grace!" Arthur cried.

Rhaegar had only ever seen that look on Arthur's face when he was in the middle of a fight.

  _The man lives for battle. So many men have tried to kill him, it's a wonder Robert could muster any that would face the Sword of the Morning._

The enemy kept smashing toward their centre lines, hoping to break through and split the middle pack, but the royal army held strong. The Dothraki stormed into their flanks and whriled away, repeating the action, but the men were strong and wouldn't break. 

Two days had passed, and they were holding. 

And then Robert joined the fray.

He had been observing silently, watching the progress of his invasion with disdain. He shifted his horse and sounded the horn that started the charge of his cavalry.

 The ground trembled and shook as another 20 thousand men charged them. The royal forces had held well against 30 thousand, and now they faced nearly double that.

The Golden Company had a reputation, and it was well earned as they hit the flanks in a longer movement, crippling their back lines and folding the left flank like a flag. Panic set in as the men saw what was happening.

"Rally to the King! To the King!"

Screams and blood filled the air,  and the smell of shit hit their nostrils as the left collapsed.

Now this fight is all the more harder, we won't last much longer.

"Rhaegar!! Rhaegar!"

_The voice I've been dreaming of. Haunting me._

Robert Baratheon stamped towards him, his great warhammer clearing a bloody path towards the King.

Arthur stepped forwards, his greatsword held between them.

"You will go no further, Usurper."

" Ser Arthur Dayne. Robert nodded respectfully. "Stand aside. This is between me and him."

"Never! I will end you, you piece-"

"Arthur." Rhaegar spoke softly, his hand on his friends shoulder.

"He's right. This is between me and him. It always was."

Arthur looked at him pleadingly, but Rhaegars heart was set.

"Stand aside."

Reluctantly, he did as bade, leaving no-one between the two mortal enemies. Robert began circling, closing in on him.

Rhaegar charged, initiating the duel. Rhaegar fought valiantly, Rhaegar fought nobly, and yet it only ended one way. After a parry and a savage counter in which he slashed Robert across the chest, Robert yelled and slammed his warhammer down, snapping Rhaegar's sword like a dry twig.

He sank to his knees.

"The dragonspawn finally learns his place before me. On his knees!"

He struck Rhaegar across the cheek with his pummel, sending him sprawling into the mud.

You know, in my dreams, I kill you every night. For what you took from me. What gave you the right? You think because your a Damn Targaryen you can do and take what you like? Well, 20 years later and this is where it got you. Nowhere. Where is Lyanna's boy? Where is Jaeharys?"

Rhaegar spat blood out, along with several teeth.

"He's.. dead."

"Had he been my son, I'd have kept him safe. He was all that was left of her, and you let him die. Shame on you."

"No!" Rhaegar lunged forwards and attempted to wrestle the dagger on Roberts belt from him. A sound blow to the head with a mailed fist sent him back to the mud below him.

Arthur looked on helplessly, being held by several of Roberts men.

"And thus I curse you. When you die, you will have no eyes, no ears and no tongue. And everyone will know. This is Rhaegar, the fool who stole from Robert Baratheon. He raised his warhammer, ready to deal the death blow.

Somewhere distant, a horn sounded. Then another. And them another. Robert looked up and squinted in the distance.

**Jon**

"MEN OF THE NORTH! THE DAY HAS COME! WE HAVE RODE HARD, AND WE MUST FIGHT HARDER STILL! LOOK AND SEE, ROBERT HAS BROKEN THE ARMY. YOUVE ALL SWORN OATHES, AND YOU'VE ALL RODE SOUTH WITH ME! I COUNT YOU ALL AS HONORABLE MEN, AND WOULD RATHER FIGHT BESIDE ANY OF YOU, THAN ANY MAN DOWN THERE! WE FIGHT FOR THE FREEDOM OF THE SEVEN KINGDOMS! TO MAKE SURE THAT WE LEAVE THE WORLD A BETTER PLACE THAN WE FOUND IT! AND THE WAY WE DO THAT MY LORDS, IS THROUGH THAT ARMY DOWN THERE!

Cheers erupted at Jon's words, echoing across their entire army.

"TO THE KING!"

Jon had never heard anything like it. The cheers and the sound of the ground shaking. It was like an earthquake and yet it filled him with renewed energy. He smiled as he rode alongside his uncle, his cousin and the lords of the North as they charged down the stragglers of Roberts army, and tore through their rear like a hot knife.

The last few days had been hard, hearing the battle had started had meant they had to ride harder, and they split the 5 thousand men as planned, but this time to flank either side of Robert and catch him unawares. He was completely focused on the King and Jon would prove it was a fatal mistake.

After cutting through the back lines, they turned back around and retreated, then sent the cavalry in a longer movement and slammed their flanks. Caught unawares, the Golden Company collapsed down the centre, the men turning to find their men being cut down from behind. Their presence lifted the remains of the royal army, and with renewed vigor they pushed back, forcing the Golden Company on their heels as they faced battle on both sides. Famed though they were, no army can hold to side's at once, and they soon fell under the assault. Several hundred men threw their swords down and sank to their knees. The Dothraki however fled towards the sea and the ships they arrived on.

"The savages flee! Sound the charge!"

The seperate force led by Rickard Karstark were waiting in the forest nearby, and charged as they saw the Dothraki approaching. 

"Volley!" 

Like a gust of wind, dozens of the Dothraki fell from their horses. They turned again, West this time, trying to circle around the armies and flee towards the Blackwater Rush.

And this is when the Riverlands joined the battle for the seven kingdoms.

Though they were expecting Lannister troops back at the gold road, they had pressed on towards Duskendale and   Edmure Tully formed a shield wall, and pikes in a second line, pressing the Dothraki that fled right into their sights.

The Dothraki dealt with, more of the Golden Company laid down their weapons.

Jon, along with Barristan, Sandor and Loras were cutting a path through the company to where the standard of the King was standing strong.

Jon finally got a glimpse of Robert Baratheon, the huge man occupying the space between Jon and his father.

"Jon?" Rhaegar gasped. "It's not possible.. "

"Step away from my father Ser."

A booming chuckle escaped Roberts lips.

"This is the boy? You look just like her."

"I said. Step away."

Robert growled, and pushed Rhaegar away, before retrieving his warhammer from where it lay.

"You don't want to fight me boy."

"Lets end this the old way. You, against me. If you win, you can kill my father and me and anyone else. But if I win, you leave now and never return."

Robert Baratheons laughter boomed like a storm, coinciding with the rain that began at that moment.

"You see, the gods weep boy. Whether it's for you or me, well. Well have to find out won't we?"

And with that, and a clap of thunder, Jaehaerys Targaryen defiantly faced down Robert Baratheon at Duskendale.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. My first battle. That was tough. Hope I fought and described it well, and I hope you enjoy it.all comments are appreciated as it's nice to know people read the story and is like to know people thoughts. See you soon!


	19. Dark Sisters Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon faces Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is one chapter I've been really excited about, this chapter marks the end of the first story arc, and everything changes from here out. Hope you enjoy.

**Jon**.

_The only time a man can be brave is when he is afraid._

The years studying Arthur Dayne at swordfighting. The brief time he studied under Syrio Forel and his bravosi water dancing. The times when all he wanted to do as a child was grow strong so he could wield a sword and protect his family. The time when he killed Locke, and the white walker, and survived beyond the wall had hardened him. Making him a man.

He lifted Dark Sister, the lightning above glaring off the blades sharpened edge.

Off to the side, Rhaegar gasped as he laid eyes on the forgotten heirloom of his house, in the hands of his son.

With a fierce cry, Jon danced forward, slashing downwards at Robert and catching him off guard. With a quick flurry of blows, he managed to knock the hammer to the left away from Roberts body and land a slash on his chest, which left a deep cut in the armour but left Robert unharmed.

Robert smiled, and swung the hammer in a sideways arc, jarring Jon's arm as he parried.

He jumped back, keen to avoid any further blows while he caught his breath. He breathed in deeply and squared his feet, getting his stance ready as he awaited Roberts advance.

_Flow like water. Water ripples, but remains water._

"You've got heart boy. You're just like her." Robert snarled, spittle flying from his bearded lips.

"I am my mother's son. And my father's. I'm glad it's not you."

Roberts face redeemed with rage, the fury at the insult making him all the more dangerous. He lashed out, smashing his shield into Jons chest, sending him flying to the ground, gasping for the air that escaped him. Dark Sister flattered off to Jons right, landing in a bloody puddle of mud.

As he regained his breath, Robert bared down on him, preparing to squash him with the hammer.

The hammer lifted up high..

And hit the mud with a loud wet squelch as Jon rolled out to his right, piercing Robert's less armoured thigh with Dragonsfall. As he let go of the dagger he wrapped his hands round Dark Sister and slashed toward the other leg, meeting the hammer on its way down. Amazingly, Dark Sister bit through the warhammer hungrily, cleaving it in pieces.

"That fucking hurt you little cunt! I'll gut you!"

Throwing the hammer aside, he picked up a discarded sword, and charged Jon, leading with his weakest foot and tried to shoulder barge him. Jon pivoted away, and found himself on Roberts flank, sinking Dark Sister into Roberts left shoulder.

"RARGHHH!" With a pained yell, he kicked out at Jon, missing completely, and fell to the floor. The big man hauled himself up to his feet, and looked about.

"20 years you planned vengeance. And you're bested by a green boy with a few summer's behind him. How will the stories remember you now?"

Jon felt the anger radiating off of his foe and knew it was unwise to antagonize him as he was still very dangerous, but Robert would do more harm to himself when angry than he would to Jon. The man was beaten. Jon knew it, Rhaegar knew it, but most of all, Roberts own troops knew it.

"Yield. Don't be a fool." Jon urged him.

"I fled before, I will not flee again."

And with that, he sprinted forwards in a final push, trying desperately to disarm and defeat Jon, but Jon was faster, he was better with the sword and most of all, he was fighting for someone other than himself, unlike Robert. And that was why he would never win.

Jon dragged Dark Sister through the back of Roberts calf, crippling his leg, and held the sword against Roberts thick neck.

Robert spat.

"I'm beaten. Do it."

"Jon stop!"

Rhaegar limped towards Jon, his golden armour tainted by blood. As he reached Jon and Robert, still kneeling down, he looked at the fallen foe.

"I want to apologise. I want you to know that Lyanna came willingly. We were married. She loved me, and I loved her. She ran because she didn't want to marry you. I never stole her, I never raped her. Jaehaerys is legitimate. We were married before the old gods on the isle of faces."

Tears blinked in Roberts eyes As he closed them, and his body seemed to be shaking, whether it was out of guilt, or anger, Jon didn't know.

Rhaegar stepped closer.

"The reason Ned Stark pledged fealty was because Lyanna explained everything to him. And I swore to avenge his father and older brother by deposing my father. And I did. Jon Arryn pledged fealty too but as we can see, the Vale weren't fighting WITH the crown. I'd hoped to explain this to you 20 years ago but you fled. Please Robert, please understand why I did what I did."

Robert looked at Jon, then at Rhaegar. He nodded.

"I understand."

Rhaegar nodded, and smiled slightly at Jon, pride etched in his features.

The sound of mail clinking turned their attention back towards Robert, who had got to his knees, and pulled a dagger from his belt. He dived for Rhaegar, and slammed the dagger into his chest, right next to his heart.

"NOOO!!" The world went silent, as King Rhaegar first of his name, started to bleed out in the mud.

Jon launched himself at Robert, his fists collided ruthlessly to his face. Once twice three times seven times fourteen times, Jon lost count. He was bloodthirsty. Robert put up no fight, and his pummeled lips managed to spit out two words.

"You.. understand?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real challenge is making it realistic. I don't think in an actual duel anyone is going to waste their energy talking. So I tried to dial down the dialogue while keeping it interesting (hopefully) next chapter should be posted tomorrow, let me know if you enjoyed this one!


	20. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout of the Defiance of Duskendale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know the Defiance at Duskendale was a real thing but I feel the battle there should be called the Defiance as I feel it really fits to story. Looking forward to seeing how you all like this chapter.

**Rhaegar**

_Rhaegar watched as Jon ran away from Daenerys, their faces bright and cheerful. Even at a young age they were inseparable. His sister was infatuated with Jon, and he her. Aegon had never been a child to play or have fun, he was much more serious after the death of his mother._

_Oh Elia. How I wish I could go back and change things._

_Rhaegar thought back to the rebellion. When the war was won, Rhaegar had marched to the capital, to overthrow the mad king, only to find that as a result of Dorne not joining the royal forces, Aerys had burned her alive._

_Jaime Lannister, from then on known as the Kingslayer, had tried desperately to save the princess but it was in vain. All that was left of sweet Elia were the charred bones on the floor of the throne room. Out of anger, Jaime slew the pyromancer and the king, driving his golden sword through his back._

_Protect my family, ser Jaime._

_After his coronation, Rhaegar released Jaime from his vows, and sent him back to Casterly Rock, and to his father, Lord Tywin, hoping that it would appease him. It didn't. The old lion argued that since the unfortunate death of his wife Elia, he would need a new queen. He put forth his daughter, Cersei. While comely enough, she was a cold and calculating woman._

_Over the years of their marriage, she grew more cold and more hungry for power._

_Their eldest, Joffrey, was also a cruel boy. He was third in the line after Aegon and Jon, which is also why Jon and Daenerys were betrothed so young. If they married and had a child, preferably a boy, then that child would be in front of Joffrey in the line for the throne._

_No matter how nasty the queen, she would never harm a child._

_How wrong he was._

_Jon was 5 when Rhaegar caught her cursing him._

_"I lament the day my husband brought you back you little bastard. You have no right to that throne. You have no right to even be here!"_

_"Cersei!" He called menacingly._

_She had the Grace to look flustered before scampering off towards the royal rooms._

_"Father, whats a bastard?" Little Jon asked him quietly._

_"Something you are not my boy. Don't listen to her poison. You are MY son and more deserving of that throne than your little brother could ever be."_

_"But I don't want to be a king, that's for Egg, I want to be a knight!" He declared happily._

_Rhaegar chuckled warmly._

_"You can be whatever you want my boy. Whatever you want."_

 

"Look! His eyes are opening!"

**Daenerys**

The Raven came three days after the battle. Robert was defeated, his armies fled or destroyed, and Rhaegar greviously wounded during battle. Lord Redwyne had sailed with the king and his guards down to Kings Landing to treat the kings wounds.

Dany had spent too much time in these walls. When She first fled here, she had been plotting the downfall of cersei and her ilk. Then she was reminded of Jon wherever she looked. It hurt. A physical, visceral pain in her heart.

They rode for Kings Landing with all haste, anxious to see their brother and father respectively. Nearly a week had passed before they reached the gates of the capital  and they were swiftly led inside by the city watchmen.

The throne room felt hollow, empty, somehow.

How long has it been since I were last here? She wondered.

They were led inside the Kings personal chambers, finding themselves surrounded by many people. Aegon, Joffrey, Myrcella, Cersei and Arthur Dayne to name a few. Dany swallowed.

"Brother!" She gasped. 

"How badly is he..?"

Grand Maester Pycelle coughed and wheezed. 

"His pain is..  numbed my lady.. And his sleep has been.. undisturbed..I gave him some.. uh..milk of the Poppy.. You see. He will live."

Relief flooded through her, overjoyed someone else dear to her wouldn't be snatched away.

The door opened.

"I'm sorry I was held back, I was escorting the prisoner to-"

For the first time in nearly half a year, Daenerys laid her eyes on Jon. Her breath hitched. This couldn't be real. She thought to herself.

"Everyone out. NOW." Arthur Dayne ordered.

Protests started but he silenced them quickly, essentially pushing them all out the door. As it shut, Jon looked from the ground, to his father, and finally to her.

"Hey Dany.." He started sheepishly.

She slapped him.

"I guess I deserve that."

She slapped him again, tears slipping down her beautiful face.

"And that one."

She slapped him a third time.

"Okay that one, I'm not sure."

She laughed, shaking her head, and stepped closer to him.

"I thought you were dead! We all thought you were dead!"

"I nearly was, many times over. But I made you a promise did I not?"

She laughed again, crying joyously.

"I should have known."

And with that, their lips met in a fiery passion. Like a desert deprived of water, they latched on to one another, with no intention of letting go. The kiss lasted seconds, or was it minutes, or hours? Neither knew as they pulled away and rested their foreheads against one another.

"I love you, Dany."

She smiled, and closed her eyes.

"As I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. The reunion we've all been waiting for. Hopefully it won't disappoint but there is plenty of fluff upcoming, hope you enjoyed, let me know in the comments!


	21. Step By Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany are United.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard one to write, never written a lemon before, but be warned there is one at the end her skip it of you don't want to read it, but if you do, let me know what you think.

**Jon**

He had some making up to do, he knew. Daenerys had stood by him through thick and thin, and he would do all he could to make it up to her. With the end of the battle, and the execution of Robert Baratheon, Aegon sat the iron throne while their father recovered from his wounds. 

"Roberts war has wreaked havoc upon the realm, we need to change that."

"And how do you aim to do so, brother?"

"Why, by giving the common folk a distraction. And as it turns out, I have the perfect distraction."

"And that is?" Jon asked.

"A Royal Wedding."

"Aegon, Sansa hasn't yet flowered! She's still a child!"

"Relax Jae, I didn't mean Sansa." Aegon replied.

"Are you to marry someone else then? Mayhaps one of Walder Freys MANY daughter's or granddaughters?"

"No. The wedding will be yours. Yours and my aunt's."

"Father wished-"

"I've spoken to father." Aegon whispered.

"Jae, if I die, you are the heir to the throne. If you die, our monstrous little brother is king. You need an heir and quickly. As I'm promised to Sansa, I cannot take another wife to father a child. This must fall to you. Wed my aunt, and father a child. The realm depends on it."

"On one condition." Jon sighed resignedly.

"Name it, brother." Came the response.

"I wish to marry on the isle of faces, where father married my mother."

Aegon held his hand out toward Jon, a smile on his handsome face.

"We have a deal."

 

  **Daenerys**

 

"Grandmama is too unwell, she won't be able to make the journey." Rhaenys informed them.

"I'd hoped she'd get to see this, but alas, we will shower her with memories and gratitude."

"Do we really have to invite the Lannisters?"

"Its a royal wedding Dany. We have to invite everyone of import."

"Will I meet your cousins?" She asked.

Jon chuckled.

"You mean Sansa and Arya? Of course. Sansa dreams of southern weddings and feasts, while Arya dreams of becoming a knight. You should have seen her with Ser Barristan all those years ago. I swear she nearly tore his white cloak, she followed him so tightly!"

Dany laughed brightly, leaning forwards and wrapping her arms around Jon's neck. The adoration poured from her gaze.

"God's do you have to do that here? I'm leaving." Rhaenys chuckled before leaving the room.

"You know, we've been promised to one another now got so long, I can't remember wanting something as much as I want to be yours."

"Oh Dany, I am yours. Until the sun rises in the West and sets in the East. I am yours, and you are mine."

She smiled happily, bringing her lips up to his in a soft, passionate kiss. She closed her eyes as she pulled away, his taste lingering on her mouth.

"I will see you shortly."

"You shall. And I won't leave you again."

**Jon**

 

"Uncle, I have a favor to ask."

"Name it Jon."

"I would ask you to speak for my wedding. My father is in attendance yet not fully recovered, so as the man who helped raise me, I would ask you to do this task."

Jon could see what the request meant to Ned, and smiled in joy when the man accepted.

"Gladly, Jon. And I even have something to give you. Or rather, to give to Daenerys."

Jon gasped as he laid eyes on it.

"My mother's?"

Ned nodded.

"And now, I give it to you and Daenerys. I wish you both a long and happy life together."

The ceremony was simple. Jon had wanted to honour his mother by wedding Daenerys in the same place as his mother married his father, and with her gods as well. Being a Prince, he had been raised praying to the seven, but that didn't stop him following the old gods either.

Snows fell lightly, providing a soft blanket along the ground as the guests took their spaces around the heart tree. As the ceremony started, Jon breathed deeply, his nerves getting the better of him.

And then he saw her. Her. Daenerys Targaryen. Soon to be his wife. The dress his uncle Ned had given her that once belonged to his mother fit her perfectly, the White fur around her waist and neck catching tiny snowflakes as they fell from the sky, enhancing her beauty, if such a thing was possible. He was mesmerized by her.

"Who comes before the old gods this night?" Ned Stark's voice called out from the clearing, snapping Jon out if his reverie.

"Daenerys Targaryen. A woman, trueborn and flowered, comes here to be wed. Who claims her?" Was Aegon's reply.

"I, Jaehaerys Targaryen, the White Dragon, do claim her. Who gives her?"

Daenerys smiled at Jon's new name, given to him by the soldiers who partook in the war. Jon was a true Prince that day, fighting and leading, and WINNING.

"Aegon Targaryen, Crown Prince to the Iron throne. Do you take this man?" He asked Daenerys.

As she finally reached him, her soft violet eyes shining out at him, She studied his face, as though looking for something. He didn't know if she found it, but then she smiled happily.

"I take this man."

**A WARNING, LEMON INCOMING, SKIP TO THE END IF THIS OFFENDS YOU!!!**

Jon and Dany slipped away after the feast. Hours passed by in the blink of an eye, people ate, drank, and danced. Mead was passed about in abundance as they celebrated and though she did not want to seem improper, she only drank a little of the drink that was offered her. There was only one place she wanted to be tonight.

Jons mouth fused to hers as soon as the door was bolted, his tongue demanding entry. She smiled against his lips, giving him access. The passion in which he drowned in her mouth was intoxicating. As they quickly stripped themselves as bare as their nameday, Jon picked her up and deposited her on the bed, growling like a wolf. While it was a first time for both, Jon had heard things from guards and sellswords throughout the years, and using that, he took action. His right hand was tangled in her silver hair, while his left was resting on her hip. Deciding to follow instinct and be guided by Dany's emotions; he reached up to cup her breast. Her reaction was immediate as a low moan escaped her, almost a purr. Gaining confidence, he gently messaged her through his hand marveling at the soft feel of her skin against his calloused palms and the hardness of her nipple. “Jon,” his name escaped her lips in a breathy sigh. He could feel her heart rate increasing beneath her breast, as well as the desire through her smouldering eyes. Never had he seen something so perfect, so beautiful as her eyes in that moment, and he vowed to never forget it.

Without warning, Jon bent his head as he removed his exploring hands and took her nipple in his mouth, ravishing her. Another moan escaped her as she arched her back off of the bed, pushing her chest against him. Guided by her growing pleasure, he licked, bit, and tasted her enjoying her pleasure as much as she did. 

"I want to try something." He smirked.

"Oh?" She gasped out.

There was one thing that he remembered distinctively through every story. He felt Dany’s surprise and her body flinched underneath him as his mouth drew a curved path from her breast, to her navel, and finally between her legs. She gasped in pleasure and shock as he began to use his tongue in ways she'd never imagined. Peaking quickly, Dany held his head in place as she rode out her orgasm.

Jon grinned devilishly as he looked up from between her legs, her juices making his lips moist.

"Did you like that?"

She lunged forwards, pushing him on his back as she lay atop him, desperate to return the favor.

His hips bucked as she kissed from his heart down to his groin, her roaming hands passing over his defined abdomen.

 _Mine_ she thought possessively.

For Dany knew Jon was a special man, and he was all hers. No other would see Jon like this, touch him like this.

She smiled up at Jon through her eyelashes, as she licked the top of his member. He flinched, nearly poking her with it.

His eyes rolled back,as did his head when she wrapped her lips around his member, taking as much as she could, trying to move her mouth around it in different ways, trying to gauge which way have him the most pleasure.

He surged towards, dragging her off of him, and lay her down in front of him, her legs spread wide.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded, wantonly. Just wanting to feel him inside her.

He kissed her again, tongues during passionately as he moved forwards with his member, the tip meeting her folds. As he slowly pushed inside, she felt a sharp pain that numbed nearly straight away, giving way to the pleasure coursing through her. He took her like a wolf, slamming into her repeatedly, growling all the while. She felt his thrusts slowing as he neared his release, and she leaned up to capture his lips in a soft kiss as he slowed his pace to a near stop. She felt him gasp slightly as he released inside of her, and he nearly collapsed beside her, out of breath.

**END OF LEMON**

"Well I must say, I think I could get used to marriage."

She slapped him playfully.

"Guess I deserve that."

She slapped him again, slightly harder.

"And that one too I suppose."

She slapped him again, on the chest this time.

"All right, maybe not that one.. " 

He laughed and rolled over her, pinning her down as he pressed kisses all over her body, content that after everything that been through, they still had  and always would have, one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I said, hard one to write. Let me know what you think in the comments, and I'll see you all soon! Also, really happy with the response this story has recieved. It really does help motivate to know people enjoy it, and I hope I don't disappoint with future chapters! :)


	22. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon visits his Father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter here, next chapter will be very soon.

**Daenerys**

she blinked as the sun shone through the curtains, illuminating her room. THEIR room. They were married now. Bonded forever by gods and Blood and love. She smiled as she remembered the previous night.

"You should be asleep." A voice whispered to her.

"As should you." She replied warmly, gazing down at his head as he lay beside her.

"I can't sleep, I had a strange dream."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Well, first I was in the throne room, but it was destroyed, and snow was everywhere. The ceiling was on the floor and I could see a red comet above. As I moved towards the throne, there was blood on it. Not a little bit, but quite a lot. It was just pooling around the bottom, melting through the snow. I remember when I turned around, a white lion pounced on me. And that's when I woke up. I couldn't sleep after that."

She looked at him, taking in his words.

"It's probably just everything that's happened recently. It must be straining your mind." She yawned.

Jon looked thoughtful.

"I guess. Anyway, how did you enjoy our wedding, wife?" He smirked.

Daenerys rolled her eyes as she gazed at her husband.

"I'm just glad it's out the way, no we can focus on the topic at hand."

"Oh?" He asked.

""Spending the rest of My life with you. In this bed."

A clear laugh escaped his lips, and he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I must go and see my father. Are you coming?"

"No, I'm going to spend some time with mother, she's not been well. I'll see Rhae later."

Jon hoisted himself out of the bed after a soft kiss to her temple, and began dressing himself.

Dany simply stared at him, admiring him.

"Will you tell me about the White Walkers one day?"

He froze.

"What about them?"

She shrugged slightly.

"I don't know, just what they are, what they want and so on."

He smiled as though it pained him.

"Maybe one day."

 

**Jon**

 

"Anyway, Egg says he has a plan to rid us of the lannisters, and also disinherit Joffrey at the same time." He told his father.

He had visited his father every day since returning from the isle. As assured as the grand Maester was that Rhaegar would live, Jon worried after his father.

"Egg mustn't move too soon. Tywin is a master at the game. If Egg shows his hand early, Tywin will obliterate him. Do not discuss anything yet, keep it between yourselves. I trust both of you to run the kingdoms." Rhaegar wheezed, the wound paining him when he spoke.

"You know, I won't be around forever Jaehaerys. When I die, Aegon will be King. He will need you. He will need a Hand."

"If he asks me, so be it. But the choice is his." He replied solemnly.

"Life is too short for ifs and buts. Pycelle told me the dagger missed my heart by this much." He pinched his thumb and forefinger together. "The only thing I thought about was your mother. My time in this world has caused naught but death and misery. I've spent the last 20 years trying to atone for that. You and Aegon, you can create a peace that will last. Only the Lannisters stand in your way."

"Then we deal with them. All of them."

 

 

Jon had left his father to rest, and began the first part of the downfall of the Lannisters. He used the secret passageways in the royal rooms to spy on the queen in her personal chambers. Egg had warned him of the rumour.

 

Jon was disgusted to find it was true. But determined to usr it to finish the Lannisters.


	23. Coup D'etat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon's plan gets moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter here, let me know what you think of the story so far, I like to read what people think :)

**Jon**

"Its true. It's all true."

"So Joffrey and Myrcella?"

"Jaime's. I saw them in Cersei's rooms."

"By the gods. They've been cuckolding father for years. Heads will roll brother, Mark my words."

"Calm yourself Egg. We can't show our hand to early. If they find out we know there will be a heavy price to pay to keep the peace."

"Father would know what to do."

"Father lays wounded and bed bound thanks to Robert Baratheon. You are king for now Egg. You must show strength and wisdom for all of us."

"I can't do this without you Jae."

You're my brother. We may have different mother's, but we share blood you and I. Family is everything. You have my sword, always."

Aegon drew himself up, and straightened his back. 

 _Now he looks like a king_. Jon thought.

"We must move quickly, but silently. As you say brother. Many will die if they get word of what we are doing."

What are you two whispering about?" Came a haughty drawl.

"Nothing that concerns you, Joff. Leave us."

"You can't command me! I'm a Prince!" Joffrey snarled, outraged.

"And while father-" he pointedly looked at Jon. "-lies wounded, I am king. So I'll repeat. LEAVE."

Aegon glared daggers at Joff, who scurried away with a scowl and his tail between his legs.

"Egg if he heard us.."

"He didn't."

"But if he did, you know he'll tell Cersei what he heard. Joff may be an idiot but she isn't. She'll know something is afoot."

Jon was nervous. They were in a dangerous situation. The Lannisters were powerful and rich, and Tywin Lannister was one of the most dangerous minds in the realm.

"Relax, Jae. Joffrey didn't hear anything."

 _I hope so_. Jon thought.

Later, Jon visited his father, who looked as though he was feeling much better. After spending some time with him, he retreated back into his rooms he shared with Daenerys, eager to take the weight of the day off his shoulders. He stripped off, and took himself a bath, enjoying the hot water.

"Mind if I join you?"

"The pleasure would be mine, my lady."

Dany chuckled before proceeding to strip herself and lowered herself into the bath.

"A bit of a tight fit."

"Indeed."

She leaned in for a soft kiss, nibbling on his lower lip. She lifted her body upwards and sat on his lap, water splashing over the edges of the bath. She then kissed him hungrily, passionately, before moving her hands down towards his member. He stopped her.

She frowned.

"Are you well my love? You don't seem yourself."

"I'm fine in just.. thinking."

"About?" She asked.

"Just.." He shook his head. "How was your day with Rhaenys?"

"About as well as could be expected. She's worried about Rhaegar."

"As am I, love. As am I."

"The Maester says he will make a full recovery. The wound has been cleaned and is healing well apparently."

"Pycelle is a snake. I don't trust him."

 _I don't trust any of them_.

 

**The Mad Queen**

"is it done?"

"Ye ye-yes your Grace, 7 drops, ah as requested."  Pycelle stammered.

 _What a fool of a man, like an old goat. Still, he has his uses, sparce though they may be._ She thought to herself.

"Good. Now don't be a fool and blabber about this. And plant the evidence in the princes personal rooms, as well as the letter. And do it quietly." She half growled. Pycelle staggered off. She smiled victoriously, her rather brilliant plan coming off nicely. Although the wolf whores pup didn't die as expected in the North, Robert gave her exactly what she wanted. The means to be rid of Rhaegar and place the blame elsewhere. Now the next step was to get rid of the wolf bastard.

_Soon, soon the kingdoms will be mine! If all goes well, I will rid myself of those foolish dragons once and for all! Even father doubted me, casting his lot with Robert. But not I. No I KNEW Robert would never be King. Father, in all his brilliance had overlooked one thing. One thing that I could see clear as day. It was Rhaegars destiny to lose what he loved. How poetic, to be destroyed by your own destiny. Your own family._

She smiled gleefully, wanting desperately for the day to end, and another to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cersei is a pov I want to do more of but she is a tough character I think. Hope you enjoyed either way. Let me know what you think below, next chapter will follow soon!
> 
> Also, so proud to have over 200 kudos. I never thought this many people would take the time to read my story so I'm so grateful.  
> I've also got nearly 10k hits which is insane! Also a shout out to lillian81 I think she's read this from the start, and she's kept faith throughout. Thank you Lillian!


	24. Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A race against time, a confession, and a new beginning.

**Jon**

Being with Dany soothed his mind. The last few days or so had been stressful to say the least. But his father was recovering so all seemed well with the world.

"When father recovers, I want to take you somewhere far away. Just me and you." He mumbled.

She smiled softly.

I'd like that." She replied.

Jon rose with the morning sun, pulling his tunic over his head. With Aegon interim king, Jon was serving as his hand for the time being and as such was attending small council meetings and the like.

"I'll be back late tonight. There's something me and Egg need to do."

"Be safe, and come back to me my love."

He kissed her on the forehead, closing his eyes and inhaling her scent.

"Always."

As Jon left, he found Ser Benjen outside their rooms waiting for him.

"Uncle. We're going to the small council chambers."

"As you say, your Grace."

The walk there was long and gave Jon time to reflect on the last few days. Once Egg explained his plan to him, Jon began to see the moves Egg was making. While subtle and near invisible, Aegon left himself vulnerable, and that's what Jon was worried about.

Cersei and the Lannisters were on the back foot, but that made them more dangerous. And desperate.

_Never corner a rat, they'll eat through your throat to escape._

As they arrived outside the chambers, Jon dismissed Benjen, who took up post outside, guarding the members already inside.

Jon greeted them as he entered.

"My lords, forgive my tardiness." He said.

"Not at all your Grace, I hear the king is recovering well." Lord Varys bowed.

"Aye, that he is. The grand Maester believes he will be fully recovered by moons end. In a few weeks."

"That's a relief. After the war the realm needs some good news." Lord Baelish echoed.

"Where is Aegon?" Jon asked.

"Here, brother." Called Aegon as he arrived. They nodded to each other, and sat side by side.

They made a formidable pair. Aegon, smart, handsome and regal. And Jon, battle-hardened and sombre.

"Shall we begin?" Aegon asked.

 

**Rhaegar**

 

"H-h-here you are, y-your Grace. The princess Rhaenys, ordered you S-some food, to keep your strength up, you see." Pycelle wheezed.

Thank you Pycelle. If you would fetch my daughter for me, it's time we had a chat."

"A-at once, my king. Before I go, I prepared some Tunivor Nectar extract for you. It's s-sweet, but should clean your blood from any infection." He produced a small vial from his sleeve, dripping the contents into his wine on his bedside.

"Thank you Maester."

He leaned over, picking the grapes off of the plate Rhaenys had prepared him.

 _I have no appetite_. He thought as he swallowed what should have been a juicy grape but what felt like a ball of sand against the back of his throat. He reached for the goblet of wine, and brought it shaking up to his lips, but as he was about to drink, Rhaenys walked in. He sighed and put the goblet back. She leaned down by the side of his bed and kissed his brow.

"How are you father?"

"I am well, my love. As well as any man under the care of that walking fossil."

She laughed, wiping tears from her beautiful eyes.

"I made you a promise. Do you remember?"

She nodded, her ebony tresses bouncing slightly.

"I do. Will you tell me about my mother?"

I will. We have to start at the beginning though. Just promise me you won't hate me for what I did."

"I could never hate you father."

"You see, your mother was betrothed to me many years ago. It's probably why Cersei is so bitter. My father turned Tywin down for me to marry her the first time, and I was married to your mother. We were young, but not in love. Not yet. We tried for years to have a child, but your mother struggled. She had several miscarriages. Watching her go through that, both brought us closer, and yet is what drove us apart. When you were born I was filled with such joy. How could I, a man so flawed, help create such a beautiful person? I was absolutely and totally in love with your mother at that point. I doted on you. Spoiled you for the first three years. You were the best of both of us.

It was at this point I started having dreams. Visions, I suppose you could say. From a woman called Sheira Seastar. You know our history. She was the sister lover of Brynden Rivers, who disappeared beyond the wall over 100 years ago. She showed me The end of the world. A world covered in ice and death. I started to drown myself in books and scrolls trying to find any mention of it. I stumbled upon a prophecy. It mentioned a Prince. A promised Prince. A Prince who would fight back the Darkness, and bring the world into a new dawn. I believed it to be myself. When I found I was wrong, Aegon was already in your mother's womb. I believed it him then.

I learned eventually however, that Aegon wasn't the Prince. There needed to be a third child. Your mother and I tried. So very hard, but she couldn't handle another pregnancy. The Maester told us she wouldn't survive another child. It was when I met Jon's mother, Lyanna Stark. She was.. light. She was everything I wasn't. I was so selfish. We spoke many times over the months after, and when we met again at the tourney of Harrenhal,  she had been betrothed to Robert Baratheon. She begged me to leave with her. To flee across the seas. I denied her. Every night for over a week, she came to me and begged me to take her away." Rhaegars eyes watered as he removed the memories of his wife swimmed before him.

"I am a selfish man. I took Lyanna not to make her happy, but to fulfil the prophecy. But it's not what you think. Elia was understanding. She knew how obsessed I was with the prophecy, and she gave me her blessing. I married Lyanna on the isle of Faces. Elia took us to Dorne, where we stayed in the Tower of Joy. At first I thought only of the prophecy, but when I held Jon, I saw his Stark eyes staring back at me, I realised the truth. Jon was what I was hoping for. He had the fire of the dragons in him. And he had the ice of the North inside him also. He is the embodiment of Ice and Fire. He is the Prince who was Promised. And he will bring the dawn. When I heard about the rebellion, I left Lyanna in the Tower with Jon, and joined the royal armies to defend my home.

"When my father learned I had won at the Trident, he became paranoid that I was going to overthrow him. Which of course I did. But not before he took your mother from our bedroom and... burned her alive before the entire court."

"Whatever you may think of me now, know why I did what I did, and know that I loved your mother. As I love all of my children."

The tears flowed freely now. Nearly 20 years of hurt and pain unbuttoned. He felt lighter, somehow. At peace.

"You are a cold man. To set aside your wife like so. But you are my father. And Aegons and Jons. I can forgive you."

Rhaegar coughed violently, his story taking it's toll on his throat.

Rhaenys reached for his goblet by his bedside, and handed it to him. 

He took a deep swig, the sweet favor flooding his senses.

"You should know, I never meant-"

He coughed again, a cold sensation on the back of his throat.

"I never-" he coughed painfully, a glob of blood and phlegm coming up. He rolled over and spat it out into the floor.

"Father?"

"Pycelle.. get Pycelle. I dont feel-" 

Retching again, Rhaegar felt his throat close up, and he started suffocating slowly.

His face turning purple, thick glubules of blood began to leak from his eyes and nose, and he screeched as he choked on his own blood.

"HELP! GUARDS FETCH THE MAESTER! NOW! THE KING IS CHOKING!"

The Kingsguard burst into the room, concern etched on their faces.

Rhaenys turned around to her father, crying hysterically at the sight of her father slowly dying in front of her.

"RHAENYS!" Jon shouted, Coming up behind his sister, and yanking her away. 

The last thing Rhaegar saw, was his son and daughter crying at the sight of him.

 

And with that, King Rhaegar Targaryen, first of his name, died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so hard to write as it's my first major character death. I hope it's a worthy end to our king, and any criticism is welcomed to improve it. Let me know what you think, and I'll see you all soon.


	25. Chapter 25

So just so people know, I haven't abandoned this story, I've actually been rushed into hospital a few days ago after a cardiac arrest. For anyone who's curious, I have a condition called ventricular tachycardia which causes some serious issues. I will be back soon I hope, I'll let you know!

 

God bless.


	26. Chapter 26

Just a little update for anyone that is curious, the best way to say this is my heart is thoroughly fucked, excuse the language. My condition deteriorated the last six months and they've told me my disease is progressive. So it's getting worse. I'm being transferred to Bartholomews Hospital in London for a potentially helpful operation, however worst case scenario, if this doesn't work I am looking at going to need a heart transplant.

Safe to say I'm scared shitless. I'm stable for now but the means of keeping me stable are finite and won't  last for an extended period of time. This story therefore is not a priority right now and may be a few weeks before I update, it may be months. It may be never. I honestly don't know. I'm praying to what god is out there that I can get through this and start a family with my partner and marry her etc.

Thank you for reading my story. 

Thank you for the lovely well wishes.

I hope all goes well and I can go back to doing what I love.

 

Binge watching Game of Thrones.

God bless you all. 

Ticka77


	27. What Honor Demands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all a big thanks to everyone who wished me well, it means a lot! My surgery seems to have gone well and I'm just hoping it stays that way! That being said, here's the next chapter! If anyone still reads this, updates will be back soon as I'm really keen to finish this story now everything seems to be going well health-wise!

Anger. Pain. Fear. All these emotions were swimming around in jon s mind, a drunken haze unbroken for several days. The funeral was the worst part. To sit and watch Joffrey and Cersei pretend to be upset made him sick. Aegon was swiftly crowned king, trying to keep the realm stable as quickly as possible. They had seen so much evil, that the time had come for them to see some good in the world. Aegon had decreed that everyone was welcome at King Rhaegars funeral. Nobles, princes from the free cities, priests from volantis, even an exotic and haunting beauty from Asshai had come to pay respects to the fallen king. She had been a strange guest. There had been three nights of mourning for Rhaegar, and four nights of celebrations to the new king. Jon was only happy that his father had been honoured and remembered in a way that he deserved.

_If I were to die, how many would mourn me?_

It's true, Jon had become beloved of many in the city and indeed the kingdoms, on account of his van or, his honour,  and fearlessness riding into battle. He had won a place in the people's hearts, and also their stories. The White Dragon, they called him. Reminiscent of Daeron the Young Dragon. An accolade that would make any man proud. And Jon would trade it all in a heartbeat for one more day with his father.

. "Jae." A voice called softly. He looked up to see Dany's piercing amethyst eyes lock onto his.

"Rhaenys said that Egg needs you in the small council chambers as soon as you can."

Shaking off his fatigue, Jon rose from the table and straightened his tunic, before kissing Danys cheek. He strode from the bedroom, Ser Barristan following closely behind.

_I should have been there with him. I should never had left for the north. The years fostering with Uncle Ned, while I was happy, its cost me years with the father I'll never see again._

Jon heard raised voices as he approached the small council chambers. Ser Barristan opened the door for him and as he walked in, he was greeted by the sight of Aegon and Cersei nearly blows.

"Your reign is young and you need someone who knows what they're doing, someone to guide you as you grow into your role. My father is the best man for that!" Cersei shouted furiously.

"There's only one person I would have as Hand of the King, and it is not Tywin Lannister! Where was he when Robert Baratheon attacked? Or the Dothraki? Or even when my own mother was murdered right here in this castle? No. I would have Jaehaerys be my hand, as father would have wanted."

"You're a fool to turn down his help in favor of a motherless bastard!"

The room went quiet as the council members realised Jon was standing there. Cersei had the gall to look affronted, demanding he be escorted from the room, and only ended up more furious when Egg had her escorted out.

"Oh and Cersei?" Aegon called moments before her abrupt departure. She looked round disdainfully.

"If you ever insult my brother again, I will have you executed. I am not my father, and will not bear witness to your poisonous words about Jaehaerys again. Now begone!"

"You could have handled that better, Your Grace."

"And if you keep calling me that, ill have you executed as well." For the first time in several days, Jon cracked a true smile, grasping his brother by the forearm.

"You sent for me?"

"Aye, I did. Jaehaerys Targaryen, I, Aegon Targaryen, the sixth of my name, would name you Hand of the King. As I told Cersei, its want father would have wanted. You and I were meant to rule together."

"As you wish, Your Grace." Jon replied.

"Now, we begin our preparations. Tywin Lannister may not have killed our father, but he was sure as the seven involved. And we will deliver justice for the king he betrayed."

Jon smiled slowly, his dark violet eyes sparkling. "And I know just where to start."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, i know it's not that long, but it's just a little peak into go the Jons mindset after the loss of his father, and a build up to what's to come, let me know what you think in the comments, and leave a kudos if you like it! See you all soon!


	28. Now it Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragons begin their plan for revenge, and the lions plot further to snatch the throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? Thank you all for the well wishes and holy shit, over 300 kudos! That's insane! When I started this I thought I'd be lucky to have 300 people read it, but over 15000 people have viewed or read my story. That's crazy guys. Thank you all! Hope you like the chapter!

**Cersei**

"Rhaegars bastard shouldn't even be here. The sellswords we hired were meant to end him in the north. Why am I surrounded by incompetent fools?"

"Cersei.." Jaime began.

"No! He has stood too long in Joff's way. Joff should be king next, not that northern fool and his whore! He must be dealt with! The realm is still grieving for my beloved husband, and Aegon is young in his rule. We can snatch the throne from them!" A manic look in her eyes unsettled Jaime.

"Sweet sister, that northern bastard is loved by the smallfolk and the court. He's untouchable."

"No-one is untouchable! We proved that with Rhaegar! Aegon will insist on a grand tourney in the bastards name, that's when we strike. If the bastard competes, Ser Gregor will kill him. If he doesn't, then the old cunt Pycelle will have another opportunity to prove his loyalty."

"You're talking about murdering a Prince! After Rhaegars death many are suspecting our involvement! To kill a Prince mere days after the king would be madness!"

"Then we try something else! So long as he's out the way!"

"Like want?"

"We could kill his whore."

"The woman who would be queen should Aegon die.. You're mad."

Cersei exploded.

"Don't call me that! I was a queen! My son was to be the crown Prince! But when he brought that bastard back from the north it was taken from him! From us! We are lions, dear brother. All the wolves will bow, all the stage and dragons. All the birds in the sky and fish in the sea! Joff will be king. And those dragons will join Rhaegar soon."

 

  **Jon**

"Just a little higher." Jon grinned.

Daenerys giggled as he held her arm and gently pulled it upwards.

Most knights wear plate armour, which means they're relatively unprotected under the arm, here. And by the neck, over here." He pointed to two different spots.

"Now remember to keep this blade on you at all times. Ser Barristan has been protecting me for years, and he will now be your constant shadow. He goes where you go. Should anything happen, you do what he says, and when he says it. Understand?"

"I understand." She smiled sadly.

As they slowly began their return, Ser Arthur Dayne strode up to him.

"The king requests your presence in the great hall, My Prince." He said.

Jon turned to Dany, grasping her hands and bringing them to his lips.

"I'll see you soon, Avy jorrāelan."

As Arthur escorted him, Jon took his surroundings in, a feeling of unease taking seed in his stomach.

"The city is restless your Grace, the death of the king shook the people. Soon enough, everything will be back to normal, and the young king will restore the realm."

Jon sighed, the last few days as Hand taking their toll on him.

"I just want everything to be the say it was, as selfish as that may be. The world is a darker place, with my father gone."

"The world's still the same, there's just more bad in it. Your father was a good man, and a better king. Aegon needs to be even better. He has it in him. But Jon.. He will need you. Your father knew it."

"Thank you, Arthur. That's want I needed to hear I guess."

The guards opened the door to the keep, standing tall as Jon strode in, Arthur behind him. He moved past the members of the court, and took his place on Aegon's right hand side by the throne. Egg glanced at him.

 _Be ready_. He mouthed at Jon.

"Now, we may begin. My lords and ladies, after the death of our beloved king, and the war that has devastated our land, we must unite as a kingdom and rebuild. With that said, my brother Jaehaerys, has some news to share."

Jon inhaled sharply, before stepping forward, casting a glance around the room.

" Lords and ladies of the court. After the last few weeks, we are all in mourning, as we have all lost loved ones and more. As many of you know, My father was a great king, loved and respected by most if not all. However, investigations have begun into his untimely death, after poison was discovered in his cup!"

To this, audible gasps and cries of dismay echoed around the room. Jon threw a look in the direction of Cersei, her cold eyes snapping to his.

Jon continued pacing, looking back to the occupants of the room.

"Lord Byron, when you came to this room, after your lands were attacked by the mountain tribes, who paid for the restoration of your buildings, and homes for your people?"

Lord Byron bowed his head.

"King Rhaegar your Grace!"

"And you lord Stenn, when the winter ruined your crops, and forced some of your people to eat their wildstock so they didn't starve? Who sent carriages of grain and food to sustain you?"

"King Rhaegar, Your Grace."

"And Lady Penrose, after the ironborn destroyed your home, and killed your husband, who sent troops to hunt them down, retrieve your possessions and rebuild your homestead? And then sent civilians from Kings Landing to said homestead, to rebuild your farms and protect your crops?"

Lady Penrose smiled sadly, tears of gratitude in her eyes.

"The King, the seven protect him, Rhaegar!"

"Which leads me to question, my lords and ladies, why a man such as my father, was murdered at his weakest moment, when he should have been at his safest? Who would murder someone like that, and what would they gain?"

A dark energy seemed to wash over the room then, as suspicion crept into the minds of most present.

"I know I speak for us all, when I say, we will get to the bottom of this, and see the murderer of the king brought to justice in the way only Dragons know how. With Fire and Blood!"

The room erupted, with the lords and ladies cheering Jons words. The cheers and cries died down eventually, though Jon had strode away  with Arthur Dayne, and Aegon and his guards beside him.

 

Cersei was seething.

"What just happened?" She whispered to Jaime.

"He just made Rhaegar a martyr. Anyone with half a brain will be wondering who could have murdered the King. If they find out it was Pycelle, then it's a matter of time before we are discovered." He whispered back.

"Then give the order, we can't delay, we make our move quickly.

 _Now it ends. I am a Lannister, and a Lannister always pays her debts_.

 

 

 


	29. Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon leaves Kings Landing on Aegons orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been feeling I'll recently, so have really struggled to even pick up my phone. Busted this chapter out though, as I had a rare "good" day.

**Jon**

"It's not so much that they're still a threat to the realm at large, it's that Khal Drogo rides through the crownlands, raping and pillaging as he goes. We should have dealt with him when we killed Robert."

"The horselords are boasting they will steal the Princess Daenerys and.. well. Violate her." Ser Barristan added.

"My wife will remain in Kings Landing for the time being, while I'll ride put with a company of men and rally the rest of the crownlands to drive back Drogo and his horde. Try not to burn down the keep while I'm gone brother." Jon joked.

Aegon grinned and grasped Jon's forearm.

"Safe travels, brother. Don't leave me alone for too long." 

As they parted, Aegon vanished towards his private rooms followed by Ser Clegane and Ser Jaime, leaving Jon alone with Barristan and Arthur Dayne. 

"Your Grace, I would accompany you, I followed you North, allow me to follow you South." Barristan said.

"And I lad. Your father bade me protect you at all costs 18 years ago, and a knight never betrays his vows." Arthur voiced.

Jon nodded, glad to have two legendary knights accompanying him. 

"Then prepare some provisions, we leave in three days. Arthur, round up 100 men-at-arms, prepare them for a long journey. Barristan, if you could fetch me Lord Varys, have him report to my chambers.

"At once, Your Grace."

The two knights departed, leaving Jon alone with Ser Brynden.

"I'm going to spend the next three days in my quarters with my wife. If you could ensure I am not to be disturbed unless the fate of the realm lies in the balance, i would appreciate it Ser."

Brynden chuckled at Jon, his grey eyes twinkling.

"Just so, Your Grace."

Smiling as he walked, Jon thought over the last few hours. While reports came in that the Dothraki were riding along the coast, his uncle Ned had sent a raven that he, Arya and Sansa were riding to Kings Landing for Arya's wedding to Robin Arryn.  While Jon wasn't keen on the boy, he was glad they would wed in the capital and not the Vale. He just hoped he could quell the Dothraki in time for the wedding.

He walked through his rooms towards the bath and called for maids to fill it for him. Slipping out of his breeches and jerkin, he slid into the hot water, closing his eyes and breathed deeply as he relaxed. He didn't even realise he had fallen asleep until he heard a rather indignant cough above him.

He opened his eyes groggily and blinked into focus, Danys pleasing form standing above him, her arms on her hips.

"Why have I just heard from Rhaenys of all people  and NOT my husband that you're planning on leaving again?"

"You know Egg tells Rhaenys everything, they shared a womb, let alone their brains."

"I'm serious Jon. When were you going to tell me?"

"I'm sorry love. I came here, hoping to have a quick bathe, when I fell asleep. I was going to tell you straight away, i swear to the gods, but you weren't here and as i was, i needed a wash."

"I feel like everytime you leave, bad things happen. And now you're leaving me. Leaving US again. I have a bad feeling about this Jon." Dany sighed.

He stood, grasping the towel she held out to him, drying himself carefully before wrapping himself in his robe.

"This will all be over soon, it's just a quick ride out to the crownlands, and then back. Besides I'll have Barristan and Arthur beside me. I couldn't be safer, if that's your worry."

"Of course it is, but that's not my problem. Jon, you're not just leaving me. You're leaving me, and your child. Our child."

Jon blinked slowly, stunned.

"Wait, what? Are you..? You're..?" He stammered.

She smiled, tears in her eyes, and nodded. 

"Yes Jon. I'm with child. You're going to be a father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, feeli g slightly better so updates will be incoming. Let me know what you think in the comments. I really like reading your feedback, makes us writers feel appreciated I guess. Also, been looking for some new TV series to watch. Me and my partner watched You on Netflix and we're about 10 years late in watching Prison Break lol. Any shows worth watching? Let me know. God bless.


	30. Update

So just a heads up, hearts got worse, I'm going to be hospitalised for a long time as I have been referred for a heart transplant. There's nothing left to do for the doctors hence this decision has been made. I don't expect I'll be writing again until Christmas. Hope you guys stay loyal and still read it when I eventually update.   
God bless you all.


	31. Breaking the Khalasar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been a while. I'm still awaiting my transplant, I'll be going to papworths hospital soon. Been getting my head round it all, and I just felt now is as good a time as any to get a new chapter out. Hope you enjoy.

JON

Jon blinked the rain out of his eyes, squinting down the mound. He had been tracking Drogo for nearly three days. It wasn't hard, all he had to do was follow the trail of destruction. The Dothraki warlord seemed intent on raping his way back to the sea. Jon was intent on stopping him.

It was on the second day when Jon and his men crossed paths with Lord Beric Dondarrion and Thoros of Myr. They too had been tracking Khal Drogo along with their band of men conscripted from the destroyed villages. Anger and bitterness etching into their faces.

 _How many more lives will be ruined because of Robert Baratheon_? He thought.

"Your Grace." A voice called.

Jon turned to face the speaker.

"Anguy and his scouts have returned. Drogo is a league west of here, they said he is taking slaves and torturing the men."

"Are our men ready to break camp?"

"They are, Your Grace."

"Then we move out, thank you Ser Barristan."

As Selmy gave the order,  Jon did a once over on his armour. Ensuring everything was as it should be, he swiftly mounted his horse, and rode towards the front on the camp.

"You and I won't find much joy while we are here."

"But we must defend those who can't defend themselves." Jon replied.

Beric smiled. 

"Just so, Your Grace. Just so."

 

 

All right men, the Dothraki are just over the ridge. Remember, their strength is in their speed, and their horses. We take both of those away, they will fall. Lord Beric, have your men flank right, cut their horses loose when I give the signal. Arthur, you and Barristan and me are going to flank left, we are going to burn the houses down, and then join with the rest of the men in the front. We will then form a pick and a phalanx with our shields and push the Dothraki towards Beric and Thoros and the rest of the men. Surround them from both sides."

"Burn the houses? Are you sure your Grace?"

"We can rebuild houses, but we can't bring back the dead. We burn the houses."

"A sound strategy. What of the Khal?"

"The Khal is mine. He said he would take Danaerys. I shall take his head."Jon declared.

 

The smoke from the burning houses burned Jons eyes, but he pushed through the smoke and joined with the pick making it's way towards the centre of the village. The Dothraki were in a panic. The horses fled in terror of the fire and left them without their main advantage. Jon took advantage of that and cut down the Dothraki that got too close. Drogo and his bloodriders rallied the test of the Dothraki and they began to group together in an effort to repel the surprise attack.

Jon would not be denied however, and they broke the Dothraki lines and charged at the Khal and his bloodriders.

Dodging a vicious slash towards his head, Jon brought up his shield and smashed it into the bloodriders face, bringing Dark Sister down upon his bloodied face, cleaving it into two. Arthur felled three more men until it was just Jon, Arthur and Drogo. Barristan off elsewhere holding off several Dothraki with Thoros and Beric.

"You kill my men. I kill you for this." Drogo spat out, as if he chewed on each word.

Jon yelled and sprinted forwards, slashing with dark sister, trying to get an advantage from the speed of his attack. Drogo however sidestepped the blow and smashed his fist into Jons face, denting his helmet and splitting his lips.

"You do not fight well." Came the taunt.

Arthur stepped forwards, denying Drogo the chance to strike again. As Jon recovered, two more Dothraki charged him while Arthur held off Drogo. He shook off his fatigue and dispatched the first warrior before feinting the second and stabbing him through his chest. Dark Sister seemed to glow with savage delight.

Jons sense of victory faltered as he saw Drogo stop Dawn with his bare hands, and yanked it out of Arthur's grip, before brutally inpaling the storied knight upon his own sword.

A cry tore from his lips as he leapt toward Drogo, only to be swatted aside, as Drogo walked towards the stricken knight.

"You fight well. For a weakling."

Jon watching in horror as Drogo grabbed Arthur by the throat, the knight weakly resisting as his strength ebbed away, and ripped his throat out like pulling a weed from a garden.

The Khal walked towards Jon, and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up. Jon kicked out, before smashing his palm into Drogos elbow, breaking the joint. Drogo growled in pain, before bringing a dark, crude imitation of a dagger from his waist.

 

 

And proceeded to stab Jon in the chest.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Jon felt cold, his blood pumping through his ears. His heart beating painfully.

Drogo smiled as he beheld his handiwork. His blade still embedding in Jons chest.

"I kill you. I kill your friend. Then I take the silver girl and I make her my bedslave." He grunted.

A Red curtain of hatred clouds Jons vision. With strength he had thought long gone, he reached down and pulled the dagger from his chest, before driving it through Drogo's neck.

Blood sputtered in Jons face as the huge man dropped him, clutching at his neck.

Jon struggled to breath as he crawled towards Arthur's corpse, tears streaming down his face.

As he reached his friend, Jon rolled over, looking at the stars in the night sky.

"Beautiful." He choked out.

"Jon! Barristan burst forwards, pushing everyone out of the way. A crowd had gathered around them, watching their Prince slowly die.

"Jon?" The old man keeled in the mud, his white cloak stained red.

"Dae.. Dany.."

"Your Grace! Please, save your strength!" Beric! Thoros, get me a horse, we need to ride back to Kings Landing!"

"No.." Jon wheezed.

"Your Grace, we need to get you home, to your family!" Beric hurry up!"

"I am home. I'm going to see mother and... father." Jon gasped as the blood seeped into his lungs."

"No I..  I cant fail you! NOT AGAIN!"

Jon smiled slowly, silver hair and purple eyes coming into view. 

Jaehaerys breathed one word as he died.

"Home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hardest chapter I ever had to write. There really is no you g back now.


	32. A Funeral Fit for A King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the last chapter got quite a bit of hate.  
> Fair enough I did kill off two major characters. However, "mental illness' is something a lot of people struggle with. I won't have that negativity anywhere near my story. You've been reported, and I sincerely hope you never have to experience it or see someone you love experience it. It's horrible. It's not okay to joke about it. For those that are still reading, thank you for the loyalty. You obviously understand this is fiction, and as Arya Stark once said, "anyone can be killed."
> 
> Isn't this one of the reasons we love Game of Thrones? We know nobody is safe, characters can get killed off whenever. Anyway, here's the next chapter.  
> Also, to the prick who wished my transplant fails, fuck you. I've done nothing to you, so grow up and stop being a bitter little bitch.
> 
>  
> 
> On a positive note, the last season was such a mess that people probably think this story isn't as bad, but we can only hope.

**Barristan**

Ser Barristan Selmy looked upon the corpse of his oldest friend and the Prince he had died to protect. Arthur's face was a mess where the Khal had pulled his tongue through his throat. Jons face was calm and pale, as though asleep with his eyes open.

Tears slipped from his eyes. Tears for his friend, tears for his Prince.

_I have watched him grow from a child to a man. A warrior. He would have been a fine king._

while victory was won, and the Dothraki were all killed or captured, no-one celebrated. No-one cheered. All wept for their Prince.

Barristan and the men bore Jon and Arthur on their shields, beginning the long march back to Kings Landing.

Overhead, the crows had already begun go descend for their feast.

  **Daenerys**

When the raven came, Daenerys wailed. Jon was gone. Taken from her. She knew, she KNEW something bad would happen, she could feel it. But never like this. And Arthur as well. She could scarcely believe it.

_Oh Jon. You will never meet your child. How can I do this alone?_

She was a ghost, she didn't speak to anyone, she didn't leave her room, she was a shadow of who she was, her love gone from the world.

It was at dinner with Aegon and Rhaenys that night when Daenerys broke.

"We must prepare for his funeral. And Ser Arthur as well." Aegon grumbled.

Rhaenys nodded solemnly.

"Daenerys?" She asked.

Dany simply looked up, blinking away tears.

"We were thinking of summoning the Starks for Jon's funeral. They are his family as much as we are."

"If I could be excused Your Grace?" She managed to say through her tears.

Aegon simply nodded, exchanging a glance with his sister as Daenerys steps faded away.

"Come back Jon. please come back." She wept. 

**Tywin Lannister**

"Jaehaerys Targaryen is dead. Killed by some savage from across the Narrow Sea. Arthur Dayne also." Tywin Lannister smirked.

"The great Arthur Dayne slain by some barbarian? I dont believe it." Kevan chuckled.

"With Rhaegar's bastard out of the way, the Iron Thone becomes easier to take. And our house will be the rulers of Westeros. All these years of grinding under the Targaryens, and we will finally be able to put them in their place. Send clegane and his men. Tell him to do what he does best, and set fire to the Riverlands. "

Kevan nodded and left the old lion to his solitude, as he gazed out of his window looking at the storm brewing in the night sky, the heavens crying for the dead prince.

Tywin Lannister smiled at his reflection. Robert's rebellion he funded served him better than he dared hope. With the death of Rhaegar and Jaehaerys, house Targaryen only had one standing in the way of a Lannister on the Throne. The new King. And the plans Tywin had put in place moons ago would soon come to fruition.

**Aegon**

Jon's funeral brought many lords and ladies from across the realm. Today, many smallfolk stood among the nobles, all equal in their grief. To lose a prince so soon after losing a king was devastating for the realm. The steps leading to the Sept of Baelor were packed as Jon's funeral pyre was finished and prepared for Aegon to light.

The Starks had been given a place of honor to the right of the remaining Targaryens, Lord Eddard Stark and his issue clad in the black of mourning.

Lady Ashara Dayne stood alone as she wept for her brother. 

 Aegon, Dany and Rhaenys stood with their Grandmother, while Joffrey, Myrcella and Cersei stood off to the left, unconvincing in their faux grief. 

Prince Viserys Targaryen emerged from his private chambers, his arrival following the news of his brothers death falling in place to Jon's death and funeral. The Red Priestess following him made nearly all nearby uncomfortable.

Dany set Jon's dragon egg; a gift from Rhaella and a customary send off for a Targaryen, beside Jon's head, a lone tear slipping from her cheek, landing on Jon's lips.

Aegon cleared his throat.

"Today, We are here to say goodbye to our friends. To our fathers. To our sons. To our brothers and sisters. We mourn for my brother, Prince Jaehaerys. For Jon. We mourn the loss of a good man, who died for  with his men, for what he believed in. The realm owes them all a debt that can never be repaid. The dothraki are defeated. The realm is at peace. Because of those who gave their lives. It is our duty and our honor, to keep them alive in memory, for those who come after us. And those who come after them. For as long as men draw breath."

Aegon took a step back, tears determined not to fall.

"FOR JAEHARYS!" Someone shouted. 

"FOR ARTHUR DAYNE!" Another called.

"FOR EDRIC!"

"FOR LEWYN!"

"FOR BARCA!"

"TRISTAN!"

"FOR ADDAM!"

One by one, the names of the fallen in the rebellion were screamed out by widows, sons and daughters. Husbands and wives. Until the cacophony of names reached an unbearable level, Aegon raised his hand to silence them all. 

He stepped forward, and placed the torch under Jon's pyre.

The fire surged over Jon like a demon, covering the pyre in mere seconds.

Dany blinked from the smoke, the flames reflecting in her eyes, as the memories she had made with Jon flashed before her. Tears cascaded down her cheeks freely now as she lamented all she had lost. Her love, her husband. The father of her child. They belonged together. And they would be together.

Daenerys moved forward, and climbed up the steps onto Jon's pyre before anyone could react, and laid her head over Jons heart, as the flames enveloped them both.

"Daenerys!" Aegon cried out in desperation for his aunt.

It was too late. Daenerys had been engulfed in the flames along with Jon's body, and the dragon egg.

 

When the flames died down, the whole world stopped breathing.

There, in the middle of the collapsed pyre, sat Daenerys, with a baby dragon covering her modesty, and Jon's unburnt corpse still laying beside her.

The world breathed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always planned it this way, and I know people are going to hate but I always said from the start I like to see people read and comment on the story. Criticism doesn't bother me, but being cruel for no reason? That's just messed up. And with regards to my health, been up and down to Papworths for months now and am still no closer to getting that transplant. But hopefully soon. Anyway, next chapter should be up soon.


	33. Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon makes a life changing decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least the last chapter had a few happy reactions, hope you enjoy this one.

**Aegon**

Argon was gobsmacked. Not only did his aunt walk into a burning funeral pyre, she had emerged with a baby dragon. Something unseen in centuries.

The most surprising factor being that neither her nor Jon had a single burn on their bodies. Though Jon had passed to the other side by now, his skin had a healthy look to it, as though asleep. Perhaps..

"Ser Barristan, could you summon my sister, Dany and Uncle Viserys?"

"At once, Your Grace." The knight replied, bowing and leaving to obey his kings request.

As his family joined him, Daenerys accompanied by her new companion, Aegon explained his idea to them.

Viserys looked deeply troubled, and vehemently disagreed with the plan.

"Its not natural. You're talking about necromancy. It's not right!" He screeched.

"Egg, I want Jon back too. But would he even want to come back? Even if it were possible, is it right to do that to him? He may not even be the same?" Rhaenys said sadly.

"Lord Beric told me that his red priest has brought him back 3 times. We dont need Jon back 3 times. Just once. We need him. If it's possible, we have to try. Dany? What do you think?"

Daenerys looked at Aegon, her sharp eyes holding his in an unflinching gaze.

"I want Jon back. But not if hes not Jon. Not if he loses who he is. Who he was."

To say he was shocked was an understatement. Of all the people to disapprove of the idea, he hadn't accounted for Daenerys to be against it.

"I'll do it without you if I have to. But I want my brother back. I need him."

"If the only reason you want to bring him back is because you need him, dont bring him back. That's not right." Rhaenys scolded.

"You have me Aegon. Name me your hand, together we could rule well and defeat any enemy that rises." Viserys crowed proudly.

Aegon snapped. Viserys had been asking him repeatedly since he returned about being Hand of the King.

"You aren't fit to be my Hand! I would choose Joffrey before you! You disappear for years, then decide when father and Jon die to come and try to take power! You should be ashamed. You could at least pretend to be upset about your brother and nephew!"

Viserys huffed and stormed out the room.

"Not wise brother. Not wise at all. The last thing we need is Viserys plotting against you because you spurned him."

Aegon sighed as he ran a hand through his silver hair, cropped short for comfort.

"You're right. I'll apologise to him on the morrow. In the meantime, are we going to do this? Or not?"

Rhaenys and Daenerys looked at each other, and nodded.

"Let's do it. Let's bring him back."

  **Daenerys**

The lady Melisandre washed Jon's hair, taking small clippings from his head and beard, and turning them onto the fire burning brightly. The flames turned green for a split second as they devoured the hair.

"Lord of light. Come to us in our darkness, and lead your servant back into the light." She chanted in High Valyrian.

"Lord of Light, come to us in our darkness, and lead your servant back into the light." She repeated, slowly walking around Jon's prone body, first touching his face, then his arms, and finally resting above his heart.

"Lord of Light, come to us in our darkness, and lead your servant back into the light."

The ritual over, The Red Woman stepped back, disappointment clouding her eyes as Jon failed to rise.

Aegon yelled in anger, slamming his fist into the wall, before leaving the room in a rage.

Rhaenys sobbed quietly, her hope's dashed of seeing her brother alive again. 

Daenerys stayed the longest once Melisandre left. Ghost whined as he rubbed up against her leg.

She smiled sadly, rubbing his neck and kissing him.

"I know boy. I hoped more than anything he could come back. He always came back."

After she departed, the room was silent as a grave, save for Ghosts steady breathing.

 

Only to be joined by harsh, panicked breaths, as Jaeherys Targaryen surged upright, blood pumping, and heart palpitating, but very much alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's face it, he was always going to come back wasnt he? And for those who think there was no need to kill him off in the first place, think again. Jon had to die, both for character progression, and so his dragon could be born.

**Author's Note:**

> So ideally I'd like this to be a long running fic, but it depends on you guys. If you like it or have ideas tips or pointers I'll try and take them on board. Just don't be a d**k lol.


End file.
